


Terms and Conditions

by actual_cat_human, Cataraction



Series: Under Contract [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double Penetration, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Series, Threesome, actual communication, and reader is kinda dumb but means well, robotnik has actual feelings sometimes, robotnik is in charge but still a bottom, stone is a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_cat_human/pseuds/actual_cat_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Reader cannot handle not knowing if Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone are a couple- mostly because they have feelings for both men. How will they try and handle their feelings and what will their bosses think?Reader uses they/them pronouns (biologically female for smut- but everyone deserves some stobotnik love)This is the first collab for the two of us, and we will likely be turning this into a series, so stay tuned!
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Series: Under Contract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752724
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just the set up to what is essentially porn with plot and feelings. Reader is dumb but relatable tbh. (This story is completely done and will be part of a series, so chapters will be posted pretty quick)

Months. You had watched them for months and still you couldn't figure them out. 

Upon starting this job you had noticed something between your boss, Robotnik, and your direct higher up, Agent Stone. Was it simply Stone's adoration for the doctor? Was it just a bromance filled with a lot of bickering? Or was it something else? It was near impossible to tell. At times they acted like an old married couple, while other times the looks both of them would give you even in passing made you think otherwise. After all this time you knew watching them wouldn't help at all, and asking outright would be useless. The Doctor was notoriously closed off emotionally and Stone is a trained agent. As sweet as he was, he knew how to tell a lie convincingly. Not knowing was driving you mad, though. Given your attraction to BOTH of them you wanted to know if it was useless to even try flirting. 

You finally had enough of this headache-inducing train of thought and you planned to derail it. Permanently. Sneaking into Robotnik's mobile lab was easier than anticipated. It worried you to see the unblinking eyes of all the Badniks staring you down, but you pressed on. Sifting through the touch screens littered about his lab, you hoped to find some sort of email, text, DM, anything that might lead you in the right direction.  
You were unsurprised to have appropriate clearance to enter the lab- you were essentially Stone’s assistant after all- but now that you were actually inside the lab you were woefully lacking the passwords and clearance to access much. Hitting wall after wall of password locked applications was getting frustrating. One after the other you flicked the tabs closed, growing apprehensive. You didn’t know precisely when either man would return to the lab, and this plan was supposed to be a quick in and out search. With a glance over your shoulder and a sigh, you started trying a few things you through Stone might be using as passwords.  
“I’m in deep enough shit as it is” you mumbled to yourself resignedly as ‘Incorrect Password’ flashed on the screen. Before this attempt to login to Stone’s account, you could have possibly excused this as a misunderstanding or a lost file- but you should have access to anything you would need. Narrowing your eyes, you glared at the screens- you were unfortunately so focused on your task at hand that you hadn’t heard the soft hiss of the door opening.

Robotnik heard the soft notification sound from his gauntlet. Peering down, he saw it pop up a few more times. With a grimace he plugged in a few controls on his palm, displaying what he was being notified of back at the lab. Multiple wrong password attempts on his computer, under Stone's account. Odd. The man was usually very organized and didn't often forget things. At the least, he wrote most things down. Plucking his phone from his pocket he started to call him when he caught sight of him walking directly towards him. Another notification sounded on his gauntlet. Stone failed to login. Very odd. 

"Stone. You wouldn't happen to be attempting to log into your account in the Mobile lab, would you?" He asked sarcastically. Stone's brows shot up, confused. Stepping closer, Robotnik showed his agent the multiple failed attempts. 

"Who do you think it is?" Stone asked softly, already following the doctor's long strides towards the lab. 

"Well, given not many people can access that lab in the first place and the words they're trying..." he paused a moment just outside the lab, allowing Stone to prepare his weapon in the worst case scenario. "I'd say it's our new assistant." 

Opening the door to the lab they kept quiet as not to alert anyone inside. Sure enough, they found you sitting there, frustrated and panicked. Stone nearly asked you what you were doing, but Robotnik stopped him with a look. Shaking his head, he kept Stone still. Watching over your shoulder he spotted you trying to log in to multiple email and messaging accounts for the most part. Still, this was not going to fly with the doctor. He gave the motion to Stone to move in.

Stone silently switched his standard firearm for a high-tech dart gun the doctor had made him. He stood still and poised with the gun pointed low at your back. Stone glanced at the doctor, waiting for direction.  
Robotnik- never one to pass up a dramatic moment- cleared his throat pointedly. A startled gasp almost made you choke and your whole body tensed up. Too shocked to even turn around or move, your brain began attempting to generate excuses, but your mouth wouldn’t cooperate to make more than a few stuttered half words. 

“Caught red handed.” Robotnik sounded so smug and it made your face redden. You were grateful your back was still to them, but as he continued to talk your face burned in a mix of shame and humiliation.  
“You have one chance to explain yourself before agent Stone tranquilizes you so we can decide what to do with you.” The venom in his voice made you bite your lip and glance to the side to see the calm brown eyes of Stone- your boss and something like your friend (and your crush, but that’s not important)- and he was aiming what appeared to be a gun, but not his standard pistol, at you. Your stomach dropped and you began sputtering out half sentences and apologies once again. Before you could get much coherent out, Robotnik nodded curtly at Stone who fired the dart into your side with no hesitation. You yelped and twisted around in shock and pain but before you could do anything else the world spun in front of your eyes and you collapsed.

Stone caught you as you inevitably fell from the chair. Laying you out gently on the floor, he hovered over Robotnik's shoulder. Robotnik settled in front of the same monitors you were just at, taking a better look. It was some damning evidence to find you had been attempting to look through private messages between the doctor and Stone. What confused him was why only those, why not dive deeper into the more sensitive files sent from higher up? Still, this was not very helpful, and given you were so new it was already hard to trust you.

Stone worried his lip a moment. He knew this looked bad and as an agent he needed to be ready to take you down if you got into things you weren't supposed to. However, he always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt and accept that they weren't as bad as they seemed. That on top of the fact he felt something for you, what it was he was unsure of as of right now, only meant this was going to be messy. As Robotnik closed the last tab and shut down the computer, he scrubbed his face, groaning. This was just as much of a headache for him. He was less trusting, but also didn't want yet another replacement agent. Turning to Stone, he folded his fingers, clearly thinking. 

“This is bad..." Stone stated obviously. Robotnik had come to expect such obvious observations from him but he did sum it up well. This was bad. He knew higher ups couldn't know about this otherwise they would just fire you point blank. While he believed you should be fired if you did have ulterior motives, he wasn't sure right now. And he didn't like to be unsure.  
"Get them in the truck. No one else follows us. This needs to be controlled. We will figure this out ourselves." He ordered quickly, making his way out of the lab towards the large SUV parked outside. Stone nodded, already working on picking you up and moving you to said SUV. In the back were several other supplies he didn't use often, but he had a feeling he would need them now. Some duct tape, cuffs, rope, and a small arsenal of sharp and dangerous things all inside a toolbox. Setting you on the back seat he grimaced.


	2. Interrogation

"Sorry." He whispered before slamming the door shut.  
The mobile lab was on a military base- too many prying eyes. Stone made sure that the Doctor was in the car safely before getting into the driver's seat. “Alpha lab?” Stone clarified tensely, glancing at your unconscious form in the backseat.  
“Where _else_ would we go, you imbecile?” Robotnik snapped tersely without looking up from his tablet. He was digging more into your life and your past to try and understand your motives.  
Stone chewed on his lip as he shifted into drive and pulled away from the military base.  
Alpha lab was doctor Robotnik’s private lab, situated in the mountains about two hours from the base. There was no concern about you waking up- the tranquilizer required an antidote of sorts to wake up from any time sooner than two days. The whole drive to the lab was quiet, Stone anxiously gripping the steering wheel. He felt no relief as they passed through the three sets of heavily armed gates and parked the car. Robotnik got out and headed inside without a word- Stone already knew what to do. Maneuvering your body out of the truck wasn’t terribly hard, but the dread of setting up the interrogation weighted down every step. By the time you were restrained to a chair in the interrogation room and everything was set up, the doctor commented dryly from his egg shaped chair in the corner of the room “A whole 23 minutes, Stone? I’m disappointed- you usually do this in under 15.”  
“I’m sorry, doctor.” Came his reflexive response as he readied the syringe to revive his assistant. “Ready?”  
Doctor Robotnik adjusted his coat and fixed the scowl on his face. He checked the details on his tablet one last time and nodded.

Your head swam, your vision slowly coming back but not without spinning wildly. Your head lolled to one side and the other as you blinked rapidly, desperately trying to get your bearings. Instinctively, you tried moving your body only to find it entirely immobile. Another few tugs and you could feel the rope digging into your wrists and ankles. Panic settled into your nerves as you now realized you were somewhere you didn't recognize. You did your best to try and recall what happened before this. The mobile lab- Robotnik caught you, Stone shot you. The sting in your side reminded you of that and you winced. Finally, your vision was becoming clear as you spotted Stone stepping away with an empty syringe in hand. Setting it down on a desk nearby, he stood by Robotnik's side, hands clasped. Robotnik sat there, legs crossed over each other in a rather overly dramatic pose. Even in your groggy state, you knew he was playing it up. He snapped his fingers a couple times, catching your attention. You focused your eyes on him as best you could and he grinned, that moustache curling up with it.

"Ahh good, you're awake. Have a nice nap?" He asked in a mocking tone. You groaned, still stiff and your vision foggy. If it weren't for the restraints you would have flipped him off.

"W-what's this about, Doctor." You slurred a bit as you spoke. He chuckled in response.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Tapping his tablet he pulled up some notes he had made. Unfortunately, there was nothing overly exciting. Still, he had some ammo he could use. "Snooping as usual, I see?" He asked condescendingly.  
"I wasn't snooping." You answered flatly. All this seemed like overkill to you but you were also just caught snooping in a higher agent's account. Speaking of your senior, you peered over to Stone. His face was flat, emotionless. Either he was just as on board as Robotnik, or he really was just that good. Robotnik piped up again.

"We beg to differ. You were digging for something in Stone's files, and rather frustrated you couldn't find it. What was it?" His voice was quieter, more dangerous. If you weren't worried before, you certainly were now.

You clenched and unclenched your fists as well as you could, biting the inside of your lip. The tranquilizer was still heavy in your body, making the prospect of crafting a convincing excuse damn near impossible. “Can you just gimme a second?” You said as clearly and calmly as possible, to which doctor Robotnik gave a condescending snort.  
“Oh _sure_! Take all the time you need!” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Unfolding himself from his chair, he stood and handed Stone his tablet. In two steps Robotnik loomed over you, so tall that you had to look up to meet his eyes.  
On a day to day basis you didn’t interact with him too much- usually Stone was the one to handle anything involving the doctor directly. The few times you had been near him had been harrowing and exhilarating. His intensity and brilliance were intimidating- that and his propensity to verbally assault almost anyone in his vicinity. You’d admired his extensive work prior to your employment, but your admiration quickly grew to something more inconvenient from your brief interactions.  
Now here you were, bound to a chair looking up at a man that made your heart race at the best of times- while the only other person who made you feel like that, _your other boss_ , watched from the corner.

Robotnik grabbed your jaw with a gloved hand and you couldn’t help but wince a bit. You also silently hoped that the blush rising in your cheeks wasn’t noticeable.  
“What. Were. You. Looking. For.” He spat every word with venomous articulation. Once again you were left floundering- spluttered attempts died in your throat though as his grip tightened. Your face was burning even more as he searched your eyes with a piercing glare. Luckily- or perhaps unluckily- Stone spoke up,  
“Doctor? If I may...”

Stone knew just asking wasn't going to get anywhere. He knew a little pain went a long way and even if he didn't want to hurt you at all, starting small was better than having to go big. Picking up what looked to be a small metal prong, he approached Robotnik, ushering him to stand aside. Crouching down before you, he held your gaze easily. Warm dark brown eyes watched you, searching for some sort of coherence that would show you were ready to actually talk. Reaching his hand out he set it gently on your knee, rubbing it with his thumb. The warmth of his body seeped into you and the blush on your cheeks only deepened.

"We don't need to make this difficult if we don't have to. But we need to know what you were searching for. Can you tell me that?" His voice was soft, sweet. So damn convincing. Still you were unsure how you would even phrase it. Shaking your head you tried to plead with him.

"Stone, I'm sorry. It wasn't serious I was just curious-" your words were cut off by a shout. It took you several seconds to realize it was your own. In one swift movement Stone brought the prong to your thigh and it delivered a hard electric shock. Not enough to do damage, but plenty enough to stun you. Your muscles contracted quickly, your body shaking all over for a moment before the prong was removed. You sat there, panting and blinking. Catching Stone's gaze again his face hadn't moved an inch. He had exactly the same expression. Terrifyingly peaceful.

"Again. What was it you were looking for?" He asked again, that even intonation still present. Your eyes flickered from Stone to Robotnik as you realized they really were going to hurt you. You weren't just on the receiving end of a yelling tirade from the doctor, you were a prisoner. All over wanting to know about a relationship that might not even exist.


	3. Truth Will Always Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically intimidation and interrogation- so possibly trigger warning? It’s very very low key interrogation, but I just wanna look out for anyone. Stone is a trained agent and will be scary and sweet.

“I-i was looking for...personal information." You blurted it out, the half truth was the best you could manage. Robotnik was furious now. He didn't like people digging into his past despite the fact he did it all the time to others. Stepping forward he got in your face, gripping your jaw with one hand to force you to look at him. 

"Why!? What precisely were you looking for?" Anger cracked his voice as he spoke. Your heart pounded in your chest at the close proximity of him but also because you could still see Stone out of the corner of your eye. That prong still in hand and still hovering dangerously close to your thigh.

The rapid pace of your breathing only seemed to quicken- out of fear you tried to convince yourself. Stone and Robotnik were just too close to you. You felt overheated and suffocated and definitely not flustered (or aroused). Apparently you took too long gathering yourself though, and the hand digging hi to your jaw tightened painfully once more. 

Stone tapped the doctor’s leg with his free hand and Robotnik removed his hand from you flippantly. As soon as the doctor stepped away, Stone shocked you again. He held it for longer this time, hoping that this would be the last time. 

You twitched erratically, choked whimpers of pain escaping through your clenched teeth. When he finally pulled away, your head fell forward weakly and you sucked in gasping breaths of air. Stones hand softly reached up to stroke your cheek and have you meet his eyes where he was still crouched in front of you. “I don’t want to keep doing this to you.” His voice sounded the same- sweet, calm and even. What you didn’t know was that he truly meant it. He’d been trained to control his emotions, but watching you in pain definitely pulled his uncertain feelings toward you to the forefront of his mind. 

“What were you looking for?” Stone’s voice and touch were so soft, it seemed to dull the ache that radiated through your body from the socks. 

“A- St-Stone...” you had to catch yourself, this was clearly not a time for first names- no matter what his demeanor was coaxing you to believe. 

“it’s stupid, there’s no need for any of this. I just...” you hesitated, breaking eye contact with him. Now more embarrassed than scared, you skirted around the truth carefully, “was curious about some details that aren’t included in personnel files.” Hopefully that would be enough to get this to stop.

Robotnik scoffed. That was not the kind of answer he was looking for. Despite the fact he was watching Stone shock you he still thought he was being too soft on you. There was all kinds of stuff omitted from personnel forms. He pulled himself out of his huff to watch Stone work as he gently tried to coax an answer from you. Watching him hold your face so softly, the kind look in his eyes all while holding the prong so close to shocking you again sent a wave of something through Robotnik's system. He always looked at Stone with a certain amount of affection, despite how cruel he always seemed, but this? Something about seeing the two of you together did something else to him. Still, he shook his head and steadied himself. 

"That's not very specific, dear. We need to know specifics." Stone demanded calmly, his fingers trailing over your skin down your jaw. You felt like you could cry with how scared you were. Even with how sweet Stone was being you felt fear like never before. 

"Please Stone, it wasn't serious! Just trust that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you I just-" You pleaded with him but were interrupted by Robotnik to your side. 

"Why not just ask if you wanted to know about us?" He was more irritated that he had to ask something so obvious. However, he should have been used to it. You weren't sure if his question made it better or worse. 

"I-i was nervous. It was just so petty and dumb I figure I shouldn't bug you with it." 

"But it was important enough you needed to break into a private computer." Stone stated. You shook your head.

"Really it wasn't that important i-i don't know why I did that I just..." you sputtered trying desperately to explain yourself while not ratting yourself out. The irritated noises you heard to your side told you Robotnik was losing his patience. In an instant you felt the fingers that had been dancing by your jaw close around your throat. Panic shot your system as your eyes flew open and focused on Stone. His hand wrapped easily around your throat and palm pressed hard into your trachea. The prong had been dropped and now all his attention was on your rising and falling chest. Watching your laboured breaths, he spoke calmly once again. 

"I think you do know why. We are losing patience and we need details. When I release your throat you will have 20 seconds to speak- and I want the complete truth. Understand?" He relayed the information as if he were a bored high school teacher. This was far too routine for him. Gasping, you nodded, feeling your vision going fuzzy again. Stone's head tilted and you swore you saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. 

"Excellent. Now please, speak freely."

The pressure on your throat released, but his hand remained loosely around your neck. His thumb stroked against your skin which brought the blood that had fled your face in fear surging back in a dark blush. It was absurdly intimate. 

Stone was so focused on drawing an answer from you before he had to get too much worse that he didn’t see Robotnik glaring daggers at him over your shoulder. Again- that gentleness it was confusing and infuriating in equal measure to the doctor and that made him even more angry. 

In a weak voice, just above a whisper you mumbled “I-“ you swallowed heavily, “I just wanted to know if I had a chance...”

Both Stone and Robotnik’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion- but Robotnik batted away the agent’s hand and spoke before the other could. 

Doctor Robotnik glared down at you, “Chance at what?” he hissed.

You looked down and squeezed your eyes shut- face absolutely scarlet. You whispered the answer too quietly to be heard and a few tears escaped your eyes finally. There was no hiding from the truth anymore- not with how serious the men were being. The shame and embarrassment were burning you up so when doctor Robotnik jerked your head up to look at him a few more tears fell and a weak hiccoughing sob bubbled from your chest.

In the moments after the Doctor had shoved him away, Stone processed the phrasing of your admission. Now the tears? He let out a little sound of relief followed by a quiet, earnest laugh. 

“Doctor- I think they meant a chance _with_.” 


	4. More than a “Yes or No” Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the embarrassing truth! Robotnik is an absolute bastard, and Sone calls the reader out- poor reader is just trying not to die of embarrassment.

Stone had a soft, knowing smile on his lips now and as Robotnik jerked his head around to launch into a barrage of yelling, Stone quickly continued, “they are interested in one of us I believe- romantically I mean.” He stepped close to you again and Robotnik allowed him closer with a sound of disgust. At the implication of something so emotional, Robotnik stepped away with a sneer. Stone ignored him in favor of wiping some of the tears from your face, “Isn’t that right, agent?” His tone made your stomach clench- it was truly soft. Not the cloying, sickeningly sweet interrogation voice, but the voice he used when he showed you how to make lattes. The voice he used when you completed a task above and beyond what was expected. 

You bit down on your lip so hard you tasted blood as he continued. “So do you want to explain why you were in the lab, trying the computer then?”

You had shared more than you expected to already and given how much kinder Stone was being you were inclined to just spill it all. Still, you prayed that your answer wouldn't suddenly spark new anger in them given the sensitive nature of it. 

"I-if I tell only the truth, promise you won't be mad?" You asked, quietly. It was a loaded question and Stone knew it. Peering up to Robotnik, he tried to wordlessly communicate that he needed to cooperate on this. Robotnik squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stone returned his attention to you, nodding. 

"We promise. Please, what were you doing?" That soft voice only coaxed more out of you. The hand cupping your cheek felt like heaven right now. Sucking in a deep breath you steadied yourself, finding the words to say. You barely felt like it was you speaking as you tried to control your embarrassment. 

"I was looking into your relationship." Stone was now clearly confused, his brow cocked. It was still very vague but you didn't think that vague given how obvious their relationship was. A little clearer this time, you continued. "With Robotnik." 

This made Stone's brows shoot up towards his hairline. Robotnik made a similar face, blinking several times. They exchanged a glance, clearly unsure. While they weren't really together they also hadn't fully analyzed how they acted or were around each other. They never realized that to an outsider, they could be misconstrued as a couple. Stone couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up out of his chest. All this because you wanted to know if he was dating Robotnik. While he hadn't completely taken it off the table, he figured it would be inappropriate, at the least unprofessional. Still, he had no idea how Robotnik felt. Hell, Robotnik barely understood how he felt most of the time. Being emotionally stunted for so long meant he had a hard enough time figuring himself out. Right now, all he knew was he felt annoyed.

"You're kidding me? We did all this because you couldn't ask a yes or no question?" Robotnik snapped, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Stone shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. 

"They didn't know that, Doctor. Sometimes it isn't just a yes or no when it comes to relationships." He explained. He was now moving to pull a utility knife from his belt. He was eager to release you and comfort you. All of this was hard on you but it was just as hard on him to see you so broken down over something so silly. Snipping the ropes in quick motions he tucked the knife away before gently rubbing the spots where the rope had bitten into skin. 

"Well the answer is no we really aren't in a proper relationship." He stated. Yoh watched his eyes and while he was speaking the truth, it felt like a sour truth. Like he wished that wasn't the answer. Still, his concern for you was genuine. Wiping away tears and blood trickling from your lip, he held that smile. Slowly it became a little more mischievous, a smile you had seen a hundred times before. It made you feel so safe you almost forgot all about the horrible last few minutes of your life. 

"One last question, and there is no wrong answer to this.” He paused and your heart clenched at the way his eyes crinkled with that smile, “Which one of us were you so interested in?"

“Nope. I’d rather you just shocked me again thanks.” Your tone was light and joking, but your vibrant blush at Stone’s gentleness made it obvious you were just avoiding the question. He chuckled and stood, 

“Well now I’m even more curious-“ he paused and gave you a devilish smirk, “or did you just like being shocked.” Stone snorted, unable to keep a straight face- but your hurried attempt to cover your choked gasp of embarrassment with a laugh was painfully obvious. 

You made the mistake of glancing at doctor Robotnik, and looked away immediately. He was staring at you with the same look he gave to his robots- like he was taking you apart to see how you worked. It caught you so off guard that you finally blurted out, 

“Well is there even a choice between the most brilliant man ever or the most successful and respected agent to ever work for the government?” 

Stone’s laughing cut off suddenly and he let out a little “ _ oh _ ” of understanding. Robotnik snapped a quick “What!?” As he was frustrated that Stone had seemingly figured out something before him. 

Stone sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smirking down at you before turning to face the doctor, “Both of us sir. They seem to be attracted to  _ both _ of us.”

You hid your face in your hands, too mortified to see either of their reactions any longer.

Robotnik wasn't one to accept open answers. Leaning down he got in your face again, scowling and trying to read your expression. Of course this did nothing to ease your embarrassment and you only looked away. His hand gripped your chin, much more gently this time, and turned you to look at him. While his eyes were brown they were brighter than Stone's but still held that calculating nature behind them. Age set into his face around his lips and eyes in the form of tinted creases and wrinkles. Yet, the graying hair in his stubble was the only thing that gave away his age. You swore, the day his mustache started to gray would be the day Robotnik got to work on a youth serum, if he hadn't started one already. With a huff, he let go, standing to full height again. He seemed annoyed as if he had gone searching for something and hadn't found it. 

"Clearly you fried their brain, Stone. Any sane person would know  _ I _ am the superior choice here." He gloated. Stone just smiled knowingly at him. 

"Of course you are, Doctor." Stone stated softly. This wasn't really an insult from the doctor, it was more of a saving of his ego. Did he think less of Stone? Only a little bit. Did he still believe he was the most eligible bachelor in the room? Absolutely. The moment they were having was interrupted by a rather incredulous sound coming from you. Both of them looked your way again. 

"See  _ THIS _ is why I had to look into your relationship. One minute you are just work partners. The next? Old married couple." You gestured towards them wildly, trying to show them what you meant. The two paused, now looking to each other as if the other had the answer. Did they really act that close?

“And not to mention the  _ ‘pin yourself to the wall’ _ shit! That is low key kinky and at several points I thought you were about to kiss.” You added, looking pointedly at the doctor. He was still looking at Stone now and he moved toward the agent with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Stone looked to be his normal relaxed self- but Robotnik’s mustache quirked up in a devious smile at the sight of the blush on his agent’s cheeks. He grabbed Stone’s jaw and tilted his head slightly to make sure the blush wasn’t a trick of the light and to allow his gloves to get a solid read on the flustered agent’s vitals. Stone was used to this kind of interaction with the doctor- but now with the tension in the air and the acknowledgment of their intimacy, Stone was fighting to school his expression and breathing.

He’d worked for the doctor for years now- the admiration he felt for his boss was nothing more than deep admiration and respect. Sure Stone had the occasional explicit fantasy, or daydream of domesticity about the doctor- but never when he was on the clock. He had his emotions perfectly under control and he most certainly wasn’t  _ in love _ . 

You were granted some degree of relief at no longer being the center of attention- but you didn’t have long to linger in that relief before Robotnik turned to look at you over his shoulder. His hand was still gripping Stone’s face tightly, and he chuckled at your wide-eyes expression. 

“This is the problem with humans- you’re so  _ emotional _ .” He hissed our the word with disgust. Both you and Stone tensed up, fearing reprimand or termination -or worse-, but before that fear could fully solidify, the Doctor continued with a dark chuckle. “It is... not unwelcome in this instance.” He turned back to look at Stone, now nearly nose to nose with him, “You are the closest to one of my machines I could hope for, Stone.” As he said this, his thumb stroked across the agent’s jaw fondly. Robotnik turned to look at you, “And in your short time of employment you appear to be adequate. Over time, perhaps you could reach a similar level.”

You wanted to say something, anything to keep you from sitting there staring like a dead fish. In an instant Robotnik was commanding the room again. Despite how dangerous Stone clearly was, Robotnik had the personality to control a room. Just watching him examine Stone like some specimen you knew he was in control again. Stone looked equally flustered as the doctor's fingers danced around his jaw. Finally, Robotnik made a motion with his other hand, gesturing for you to stand. Slowly you did so, your legs a bit shaky as you had been sitting so long. The electric shocks probably didn't help at all either and neither did the general tension in the room. Standing by Stone's side you did your best to look routine despite this situation being anything but. Robotnik released Stone's face, stepping back a moment. That cat-like grin spread over his face again like he had spotted his prey and was just waiting for the moment to pounce. 

"I know I'm the most interesting thing in this room, but you are allowed to look at each other." He said smugly. Without thinking about it you peered over to Stone and he did the same to you. You caught his gaze and couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. It was so tense and awkward both of you let out short chuckles before just trying to really look at the other. Seeing a true smile light up Stone's face only made you more giddy. He was happy to see you weren't completely broken from what had happened and it made the flush in his cheeks deepen as well. The sound of Robotnik snickering broke you out of your moment with Stone and you both fixed your gaze forward.

"You two are just precious." Stepping forward Robotnik cupped yours and Stone's cheeks, one with each hand. "Humans really will show affection to just about anyone, won't you?" He mocked. You could barely feel anything other than the stroking of Robotnik's thumb on your cheek. You leaned into it slightly, revelling in feeling something so tender after the pain you had felt today. The power Robotnik felt was like no other. Having such adoration fed to him despite the clear feelings you and Stone felt for each other was intoxicating. He ran his thumb along both of your lips, and Stone was the first one to open them and let Robotnik slip his thumb in his mouth. 

"I suppose I could have some fun with this." 


	5. Robotnik Starts to Have Fun with This .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter says it all! There is some softness in here too-

Stone was no stranger to having doctor Robotnik’s fingers in his mouth. Degrading and humiliating Stone was one of the doctor’s favorite ways to blow off steam after all. But now, this wasn’t just to demean Stone for a mistake. You were standing by his side so close he could feel your warmth even through his jacket and shirt and Doctor Robotnik’s expression was so dark and predatory and dirty that Stone felt overheated. His tie was too tight- and it was taking an intense amount of self control to keep his pants from feeling too tight as well. He ran his tongue over the pad of the doctor's gloved thumb- usually he fought to stay as still as possible, but it seemed appropriate in this instance. Robotnik grinned salaciously, indecating that Stone’s instinct had been approved. In fact, the doctor pushed his finger deeper in Stone’s mouth. The action made the agent’s eyes slip closed with a heavy sigh through his nose. 

To the side of him, you squirmed slightly, your hand brushing against Stone’s and you caught it by the tips of your fingers. He grabbed your hand gently, still mostly focused on Robotnik. The warmth and pressure of his hand in yours and the doctor’s on your face was overwhelming. Relief, pure joyous relief crashed over you. It made you tear up again- they liked you, you were ok. You pressed your face into doctor Robotnik’s hand, squeezing your eyes shut to fight the tears.

The feeling of you pressing into his palm caught the doctor's attention. Peeking over to you he was pleased to see you so grateful just to have his hand on you. His thumb grazed your lips as well, prodding at them and slowly parting them. You took after Stone, opening your mouth and allowing his thumb to press against your tongue. Opening your eyes just a sliver you took in his face. He watched both of you intently, seemingly all too aroused by not only the attention you gave him but the fact your hands were intertwined. He was happy to see his play things were getting along. Seeing Robotnik's cheeks flushed pink and biting his lip was an absolute treat. He was so human at that moment. 

Robotnik had already pressed his index and middle fingers into Stone's mouth, as he was met with no resistance in doing so. You followed Stone's lead and sucked down on the Doctor's thumb. The feeling of Stone's hand grasping yours tighter just urged you on. He really did approve of this. Both of them approved of this. You squeezed back, caressing the back of his hand with your thumb. Pulling his fingers from Stone's mouth entirely, Robotnik used that hand to cradle the back of Stone's head, trailing his fingers through his hair. With a quick, short whistle, he had your attention on him.

"Keep an eye on your senior, agent. You might just be able to copy him." He instructed. Leaning forward, Robotnik got close to Stone, close enough their noses brushed. Stone swallowed hard, waiting for the doctor's next move. Robotnik's eyes darted up and down Stone's face before finally closing and pressing their lips together. Your entire body heated up as you watched them, taking in every detail of how Robotnik moved. He could have been sucking the life out of the senior agent and you wouldn't have noticed. It was hard and needy and all you could do at that moment was watch and groan around Robotnik's gloved thumb in your mouth. 

Stone let out a moan from his throat and let his feed hand come up to tangle into Robotnik's hair. A move both of you were surprised the doctor allowed. There was no holding back how he felt now and Stone did all he could to express a lot in a small amount of time. As Robotnik pulled away he grazed Stone's lower lip with a long lick. That lusty grin returned to his face as he now turned his gaze to you.

As both men turned their focus to you, your brain suddenly was reminded of the moment waking up tied to the chair. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, you glanced around. This room was not one you recognized- not a government interrogation room or anything from the mobile lab. A little bit of panic rose in your chest and you looked at doctor Robotnik, the question already escaping you, “Not that I’m not really enjoying this! But Um... where are we?”   
Both the doctor and Stone chuckled and untangled themselves. Robotnik’s laugh was condescending while Stones was sheepish.   
“Alpha lab.” Robotnik said flippantly, prompting you to look at Stone for clarification. He chimed in softly,

“This is one of the doctor’s private labs, approximately two hours from the base.”   
You weren’t terribly shocked, but that prompted another question,  
“How long was I out exactly?”  
Robotnik and Stone answered at the same time  
“Two hours”   
“Two hours, 43 minutes and between 6 and 52 seconds” of course Robotnik had to be more precise.   
You grimaced slightly, “Oh, um, can we not be… here anymore? I assume I’m not in trouble or going to be fired?”

Robotnik nodded and Stone did the same, realizing it probably would be a bit awkward doing this here. There was a moment as you all straightened yourselves out, a slightly awkward silence amongst you. You watched as Stone straightened his uniform and your eyes grazed over his form. The slight bulge in his dress pants was obvious as well as the deep flush over his cheeks. A wave of guilt washed over you as you followed the two in putting away the supplies they had brought. It was odd to be putting away the very materials that had been used not that long ago to harm and restrain you with such nonchalance. As you wound the rope around your arm, you finally spoke up again. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted...this." you tried to think of the best way to allude to what had happened. Stone peered up and smiled wide. 

"It's no worry, agent. I...well we want you to be comfortable. The doctor won't say it but I'm sure he wants you to enjoy this too." He explained calmly, shutting his toolbox and doing one last once over of the place. He was shockingly sweet for someone who was just made out with and then told to go put tools away. It was what you somewhat expected out of him now. A tsk from behind you caught both your attention. Robotnik stood there, idly flipping through his tablet.

"Your comfort means very little to me, but I know Stone will insist on it. Besides..." his eyes flicked up from his tablet to the two of you. That intense calculating stare was back and had more effect on you now than ever before. "I expect we will continue this soon. You both have unfinished business to attend to." You watched as his hand travelled to his groin. It was a quick motion as he seemed to adjust himself before turning and making his way out the door. You swallowed hard and looked back to Stone who was still watching where Robotnik had been. Finally, he met your gaze and made the same swallowing motion you did. The matching reaction made you giggle and in turn caused him to laugh as well. 

Packing up the SUV you got to actually sit in the backseat this time rather than lay passed out. Stone took the driver's seat and soon you were pulling away from what was Alpha Base. The drive was shockingly casual as you had your phone and Robotnik had his tablet. Stone seemed more than content with just driving and occasionally chatting with you. Robotnik was more quiet but that was relatively normal. However, you just couldn't help the little bit of curiosity that peaked as you watched him staring so intently at the screen before him. As if you hadn't learned your lesson about snooping, you straightened your back and craned your neck just a touch as you peeked over Robotnik's shoulder. You caught a glimpse of a website that seemed to sell leather collars and other accessories. Immediately you settled back down in your seat, a flush of heat keeping you quiet and you wondered what he would need those for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a list of some of Robotnik’s google searches on the drive home for your enjoyment that cataraction and I came up with while writing this part:  
> "What terms and conditions does 'spanking’ fall under"  
> “Can you be sued for accidental whipping?”  
> “Technical definition of an orgy”  
> “Rope burn liability?”  
> “Is getting one employee off before the other considered workplace discrimination”  
> “Can I call an employee a ‘dirty slut’ if they confirm that degradation arouses them without being sent to HR”  
> “Do all OSHA standards need to be met if machines are involved?“  
> “Closed toed shoes mandatory for sexual device testing?”  
> “Goggles mandatory for hot wax play???”


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them go somewhere more private and less work related. Stone and the reader get a few moments alone to process.

You hadn’t been paying much attention to the drive after catching the glimpse over the doctor's shoulder, but when you glanced up you weren’t near the base at all. You were closer to the city center. Tall glass and steel buildings rose up on all sides, casting shadows along the streets. Before you could say much about it, Stone was pulling into the parking garage of a _very nice_ \- and _very_ expensive looking- apartment building. You balked- who lived here? Stone or Robotnik?

Once parked, they both got out of the car like this was the most normal thing in the world. You followed as casually as you could. Robotnik didn’t bother looking up from his tablet as the three of you walked through the underground garage to the elevator. Once inside said elevator, Stone typed in a key code which made the 30+ buttons light up. 

‘ _Ok, expensive and high tech_ ’ you thought to yourself. Watching him curiously, Stone then pulled out a nondescript key fob and pressed it to a sensor- then pressed the button for the penthouse. 

‘ _This has to be Robotnik’s place then.’_ you thought, still somewhat surprised. As the elevator began rising quickly you glanced at the doctor again, who was still engrossed in his tablet. Stone was watching as the LED display of the elevator ticked off the rising floor number in silence.

  
  


When it dinged cheerfully and the display showed “PH” the doors slid back to reveal a sort of vestibule. A small, solid metal room with cameras blinking from the corners. The door ahead was the same kind as at the mobile lab and Stone unlocked it. As it slid back, the Doctor pushed past both of you into what could only be described as the most absurdly modern and luxurious apartment- possibly in existence. 

Right in front of you was a sparse living area and kitchen- of course the expansively high ceiling only accentuated the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city. To the left was what almost looked to be an enclosed apartment of its own- frosted glass walls cutting that half of the apartment off. Something similar was on the other side, but it was much smaller. Robotnik headed off to the left, up the set of stairs and through a door without a word, and Stone gave you a warm smile, 

“Do you want anything to drink? You’re probably thirsty.” He asked as he walked toward the kitchen, loosening his tie. “There’s water, sparkling water, wine, some homemade lemonade, and I wouldn’t recommend it but kombucha. At one point there was also Red Bull but it appears...” He opened the fridge and chuckled, “as I suspected, he drank it all.”

You decided on the lemonade only because the wine was too tempting but also alcohol when you were trying to get laid sounded like a poor decision. Stone joined you in having the lemonade, explaining how he made it himself. Apparently, Robotnik's picky tastes didn't stop at coffee. They could never find any lemonade that he liked that could be bought, so Stone made it himself. Taking a sip you had to admit, it was damnit good. The doctor may have been picky, but he liked his food and drink rich and almost too much to stomach. The lattes he drank were so filled with goat milk and cream they could barely be considered coffee anymore. You settled down in one of the immaculately kept couches. You almost felt more tense here as you feared messing anything up. 

The lower level seemed more homey and given the plants in every sill, you assumed this area to be Stone's. As you peered around you barely noticed Stone as he settled in to being home. When your gaze landed on him again, you had to consciously keep yourself from choking. The tie around his neck had been loosened and pulled off, now draped over the arm of the couch. His suit jacket had been draped over the back of the couch as well, leaving him in his black undershirt and dress pants. Sitting down next to you he quickly rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt, revealing a rather expensive looking watch and bare forearms. It felt weird to be entranced by just his forearms, but given you were so used to seeing him entirely covered, seeing even a little bit of skin felt so intimate.

Taking a sip of the lemonade he poured himself, he settled in, truly looking at home. He sighed, sinking into the couch. Scrubbing his face with his palms he gave you a look from the corner of his eye before fully facing you. 

"Today has been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" He spoke softly, even quieter than normal. You couldn't help but chuckle. That was an understatement if you had **_EVER_** heard one. 

"It has been. But it's better now...right?" A pang of worry still shot through you as you thought about how all this started. Still, you felt good about how it was going. At the least, they now trusted you enough to bring you to their own home. Stone sensed your concern and easily waved it away with that smile. White teeth looking even whiter against his dark facial hair. 

"Absolutely! In fact I uh..." he trailed off a moment, his eyes wandering over your form. Sliding just a bit closer he raised his hand just to barely brush your cheek with his fingers. The barely there touch sent shivers down your spine as you were quickly reminded of where you had left off. "I'm really glad you're here." Stone continued, his voice dipping lower than normal. His face hovered close to yours as he watched your reaction. It didn't take much to get you to return the gentle caressing, thumbing the stubble that crept up his cheeks. Hot breath grazed your lips as you moved closer, your nose brushing his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the boys live together. No they did not see how intimate that could be (until now at least). They have essentially separate sections within the penthouse but like,,, they’re so married. Stone is such a sweetheart, and his softness is so fun and lovely.  
> Getting to describe this extravagant space was really fun and there was a ton of amazing reference photos for it. (“Modern penthouse” as a search on Pinterest can give you a decent idea if you’re curious and want to feel bad about your living situation regardless of how now nice it is lol)


	7. Canoodling and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down to business f i n a l l y. Before they do getting consent is mandatory. Always. So they lay out some safe words and the ability to back out at any time (both stone and robotnik). Consent and communication are key!!!  
> From this point on its going to be like, so much smut.

Just as you felt his lips touch yours you heard someone clear their throat. That bastard really did have the worst, or possibly best, timing. Parting quickly, you both looked up to the direction of the sound to find Robotnik leaning on a glass railing on the upper level. A wide grin curled his mustache at the corners as he peered down at you. 

"If you two are done canoodling, I'm rather lonely in my room."

Stone stood quickly, “Yes, Doctor.” Leaving his lips automatically. He extended a hand to help you up which you took gratefully. 

“Any day now.” Robotnik complained, turning on his heel and walking through a door, clearly impatient. Stone let out a quiet chuckle, 

“Best not keep him waiting.” He winked at you and headed for the stairs. As you moved to follow, the reality of the situation hit you. You’re in your bosses shared penthouse apartment. On your way to likely  _ fuck said boses _ s. Your stomach dropped with nerves but was full of butterflies at the same time. Following behind Stone as quick as your shaking legs would allow, you climbed the stairs quickly. Stone was waiting by the doorway for you and he stopped you with a gentle hand on your shoulder, 

“I don’t know what this will entail, and we can sort details and everything out later, but... you can leave at any time. Stop if you feel uncomfortable. Anything. Just, say the word alright? You do want this, right?” He slid his hand down your arm to hold your hand loosely as he spoke, meeting your eyes earnestly and seriously. You nodded with a glowing smile and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I very much so want this. I never imagined it would be  _ this- _ “ you chuckled in disbelief, “but  _ damn _ this is already better than I could ever have hoped.” Stone gave you a brilliant smile and kissed your forehead. 

“Me too.” He murmured. Of course the softness of the moment was broken as you both walked into Robotnik’s room where he was standing tensely,

“I was about to send a  _ search party _ . How exactly did you manage to get lost between the living room and here? What on  _ Earth _ took so long?!” His tone was harsh. You didn’t yet know him well enough to realize he had been nervous you’d both abandoned him- but Stone knew and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze as he moved to respond. Robotnik, however, cut him off sharply. “ _ Unimportant _ . Now, you are both still present, with the intention of continuing our interaction where we left off? You both consent to whatever sexual contact comes of this, correct?” His tone was authoritative and cold, which almost made you laugh. Stone did in fact let out a soft laugh that was quickly covered by him responding with an almost smug,

“Yes doctor, I consent.” 

Which you repeated with equal mirth.

Robotnik nodded and handed a tablet to each of you, “Sign this. I’m not having this turn into some sort of mess.”

Your brows shot up in disbelief. He actually had a contract ready. You stared for a moment before peeking over to Stone who seemed to be stifling laughter as he signed. He didn't even bother to read it, he just signed. He knew more than likely what was going to happen and figured this was just part of Robotnik's rather colorful personality. You, on the other hand, decided to give it a scan through. Not much but a quick look over just to see what he thought needed to be in this. 

"You really made terms and conditions for this?" You asked incredulously. Sure enough you caught some words and phrases that hinted that he had researched quite a bit on his trip here. You didn't take it all in, but you were sure you saw something about employee discrimination based on who came first. Robotnik scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Well, if you do not want to participate, you can go home and masturbate instead." He chided, however he was more pouting than anything. Despite his outbursts, the last thing he wanted was for you to leave. Looking up to Stone with a crooked smile, he gave you a wink in return. You shook off the oddness of it and signed on the dotted line. As you handed the tablet back a part of your mind wondered if you should have read through that in more detail. However, that melted away with the look Robotnik gave you as he turned back to the two of you. That grin had returned and he was quickly stepping up to both of you.

"One last formality: safe words are green for all good, yellow for partial stop and red for full stop. Understood?" Robotnik stared plainly, still his voice had warmed up somewhat from the terribly cold intonation he had before. You and Stone nodded in unison, giving a short and quiet yes. The mention of safewords was both comforting and nerve wracking.  _ Just what did he have in mind for the two of you _ ?

With a half step Robotnik was standing before the two of you again, cupping your faces as he did before. Stone grasped your hand quickly, intertwining his fingers with yours as he did before. Both you and Stone sunk into the heat of Robotnik's palm, humming happily. The grin on the doctor's face only grew wider, revelling in how quickly you both fell back into place. 

"I do like my playthings to know where they belong." Robotnik's voice was barely above a mumble as he stroked your cheek gently. You felt his hand creep around to the back of your head and you quickly remembered where you had left off. The blush in your cheeks deepened as you suddenly had Robotnik's full attention. "Now, let's see if you remember how to do this right." 

In one quick motion Robotnik's lips were pressed to yours. That stiff mustache brushing against your upper lip as he moved. You pressed back eagerly, your free hand coming up to rest near his neck. You didn't feel quite as bold as Stone to go messing with the doctor's hair, but still let your fingers dance around to the back of his neck. As your fingers brushed the nape of his neck he let out a rather loud moan against your lips. Taking note of it, you waited a moment, letting him recover. This time you applied a bit more pressure, more of a proper caress along the nape of his neck. This time you felt the grip on the back of your head tighten as he let out another groan. This earned you his tongue slipping into your mouth, sliding against your teeth and your own tongue.

Stone watched from the side, chewing his lip and feeling heat quickly building. He never expected watching his coworker and his boss making out would be so arousing, but here he was. Stone took to kissing along the doctor's palm, slowly working up to licking and sucking each of his fingers.

After a few moments, Robtonik pulled away slightly. When you leaned forward to chase after his lips, his hand on the back of your neck slid around to rest against your throat and hold you in place. He chuckled darkly.

“ _ Desperate _ ” his tone was chiding, “this is where Agent Stone is more professional than you.” The reprimand filled your stomach with heat, and made you immediately want to do a better job. You glanced at the agent next to you, who was currently lewdly sucking on the doctors fingers with a hazy expression. Robotnik pulled his fingers out of the other man’s mouth and wiped them along his cheek. Stone smiled drunkenly and mumbled,

“Thank you, sir.” His voice was deep and husky causing you to swallow heavily.

Stone had never in his wildest dreams imagined being given such praise or attention from his boss who he so idolized. If it weren’t for the increasingly uncomfortable ache of his confined dick, he might think this was in fact a dream. 

Robotnik, on the other hand, had never necessarily thought about his agents in such a way. That being said, he was also intoxicated by the attention- adoration- from these two agents. 

_ ‘It is about damn time these pathetic weaker minds leavened their place below me anyhow. What better way to do it?’ _ the thought flashed through his mind and only widened his smirk. He turned away from the two of you and sat gracefully in one of his egg shaped chairs. 

“How about you give a little demonstration of proper behavior, Stone?” That made Stone snap to attention out of his stupor. 

“Yes, doctor.” 

You were uncertain what to do, but Robptnik snapped and pointed to the floor by his feet.

“Pay close attention, agent.” You crossed the room in hurried steps to stand next to him, which earned you a scoff of annoyance, “ _ Kneel _ . I didn’t think you would need me to spell it out for you.” His sharp words made you drop so quickly that the crack of your knees against the hard, polished floor forced a hiss of pain through your teeth. The hum of approval from the doctor made it well worth it however- and his still gloved hand resting on your head gently,  _ possessively _ , only made it better. 

Stone now was alone, standing in the middle of Robtonik’s bedroom, obviously hard, face flushed and fighting to keep his composure. 

Doctor Robotnik leaned forward in his chair, expression cold and unreadable.

“Strip.” The one word order was growled so lowly that Stone swore he might cum untouched just from the doctor speaking to him like that.

“Yes, doctor.” He responded quietly, already beginning to unbutton his dress shirt with practiced precision. With each button, he exposed more and more dark, smooth skin and toned muscle. By the time he finally slid the material off his shoulders, Robotnik was palming himself through his pants with a smug expression. 

Stone folded his shirt nicely and set it on the low dresser next to the bed, deftly unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of the belt loops. That image gave you a slew of dirty ideas as to what he could  _ do _ with that belt of his. He unbuttoned his slacks and toed off his shoes so he could slip them off. 

You exhaled a little laugh out of your nose. 

_ ‘Of course he has sock garters’ _ you thought. That thought was quickly smothered at the sight of his very tented black boxer-briefs which he pulled off with equally no hesitation. As he pulled them off his ankles, he removed his socks. Now standing there completely naked, both you and the doctor were flushed darkly. 

“Very good, Stone.” Robotnik purred. You noted that the compliment made Stone’s dick twitch slightly. Before he could open his mouth to say a thank you, the doctor continued,

“Pleasure yourself.”

He swallowed heavily, “Y-yes, doctor.”


	8. Playing a Rigged Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure unadulterated smut.

Stone stroked his cock slowly, keeping to the base for now. He knew the head would be overly sensitive right now and didn't want to get too carried away. His other hand traced over his body, gently grazing his nipples before following down his torso to his hips. He paused his strokes to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm a moment before returning to his cock with a low moan. You watched almost in awe, your jaw hanging open. His torso was dusted with dark, curly hair that was focused around his groin. You almost felt sorry for him as his cock twitched, the head swollen and red clearly teased for far too long. Between the sounds he made and just watching him slowly stroke himself, you couldn't help but squirm a bit. Peering up to Robotnik, you found the doctor was just as flustered as you. Despite him chewing his lip, that grin was still present on his face. The hand that wasn't set possessively on your head was palming his erection through his pants. 

You weren't sure what you wanted more: to help Robotnik while Stone teased both of you or to help Stone tease the doctor. You wanted to press your own hand against your groin to relieve the pressure that was growing, but you weren't sure if you were allowed to. The last thing you wanted to do was annoy Robotnik right now and he hadn't told you it was ok to touch yourself yet. Instead, you clenched your fists, doing your best to keep them busy.

Stone groaned as he finally started stroking himself in earnest, doing his best to keep standing upright despite his knees feeling like jello. His eyes wanted so badly to flutter shut, but he also wanted to see his audience. The doctor staring so salaciously at him and palming his own erection, and you kneeling by his side and looking on with such admiration. His left leg jogged in place a moment and he paused his hand, afraid he may tip over the edge too quickly. He heard a chuckle from Robotnik and did his best to stand straight. 

"Getting close, Stone?" He asked, almost mockingly. Stone nodded quickly while he regained his composure enough to actually answer. 

"Y-yes sir. Just give me a moment, please." Even on the edge of orgasm he was so formal. Robotnik shook his head, finally taking his hand off his cock to gesture Stone forward. He pointed to the ground beside him and Stone kneeled quickly. Robotnik cupped his cheek, stroking it slowly. The hand on your head tapped you gently and you looked up at him immediately.

"Your turn. And I expect the same from you." He ordered. Standing quickly you realized just how aroused you were but still did your best to keep your composure. 

Taking the place Stone stood not that long ago, you had to steady yourself a moment. Having both your bosses sitting there, watching you and expecting you to strip was nerve wracking sure. However, it also sent heat pooling in your belly more than you ever expected. It felt good to remove the suit jacket and tie as you already felt terribly hot in all those layers. You placed them with Stone's clothes and moved to unbuttoning your undershirt. Despite how methodically you were doing this, you still watched as Robotnik went back to palming his erection. Stone kept his hands still, clasping them together, but his eyes still wandered over you. It was fuel enough to keep going as you shrugged the shirt off and worked on unbuttoning your pants. Stepping out of them you pulled off your shoes and again set them with the other clothes as neatly as possible. Pulling your socks off you moved to unlatching your bra and peeling away your panties. 

Stepping out of them you felt terribly exposed all of a sudden. You took a moment to gauge their reactions and the look in their eyes made you hot all over again. Before you moved your hand towards your groin you paused a moment, catching Robotnik's gaze. 

"May I continue?" You asked quietly. Robotnik's grin just grew wider. He was almost hoping you would just go ahead and touch yourself so he could reprimand you for not waiting. Still, he was impressed. You learned quickly and he liked a fast learner. 

"Yes. Pleasure yourself for us." Robotnik knew that added note of who it was for would get under your skin. _Just where he liked to be._

You knew it was inevitable, but the command still sent another tingle of heat through your whole body. Letting your eyes slip closed with a deep breath to steady yourself you let one hand slowly trace up your side toward your chest. The other equally slowly stroked the inside of your thigh. 

A snap from across the room had you opening your eyes to see Robotnik’s annoyed glare, “Eyes open and on us.”

You swallowed heavily and nodded, 

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry.” Your hands had stopped their movement but you quickly continued. Despite the direct order, you couldn’t look at either of them for long- and definitely not in the eye. 

Letting one finger slip between your folds, finally feeling how wet you really were made a breathy moan escape your lips. It also, unfortunately, made your eyes flutter shut once again.

_‘Shit’_ you thought as your eyes snapped back open to the sound of Doctor Robotnik standing suddenly.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Panic colored your voice as he crossed the room but your teeth clacked shit from the force of how quickly you snapped your mouth closed.

He had been waiting for you to make a mistake, admittedly. The game was rigged though, he would’ve found some small error at some point. Robotnik was brilliant. Intimidating certainly. You’d heard him called an “evil genius” before, but you’d never really believed him to be evil. Right now, however? The look he was giving you- looked evil. 

“Bend over the bed.” His voice was calm and smug and you complied quickly. Being so exposed only made your skin heat more. You had an inkling of what was coming- but the uncertainty was making you shift and wiggle slightly. 

“Agent stone- Come over here.” Stone stood and crossed the room to stand by him. “Up on the bed- you have free reign to touch your assistant as you see fit. Your only order is to count.” 

“Yes sir.”

“As for you-“ you felt Robotnik’s hand rest on your low back, which made you shiver. “ _Hold still_.” Before you could respond, the sting of his hand contacting against your ass forced a little yelp to interrupt you.

The first strike rang out through the room and Stone counted it quietly. Robotnik reared his hand back again and brought it down with the same intensity. Another yelp from you and another count from Stone. He settled on the bed with you, sitting close and starting to stroke your back. He watched as each strike hit, revelling in the way it made your body jolt and the flesh of your ass jiggle. The counting almost became automatic for him as he let his eyes wander over your body. You peered up at Stone, watching his eyes as they raked over your form. You whined at the look he was giving you, feeling entirely exposed to him. He finally caught your eyes, chewing his lip in thought. Shifting slightly he sat himself in front of you, legs splaying to either side leaving you face first with his cock. Another strike, another yelp.

"Five." Stone counted, his hand cupping your chin. Stroking your cheek a moment he watched your expression, your eyes darting from his face to his cock. Each strike started with pain that dissipated into pleasure that built in your belly. Robotnik paused a moment to see what was taking Stone so long to do something. 

"No need to be so polite, Stone. You have free reign, remember?" Robotnik stated again. Stone looked up to the doctor, nodding.

"Yes sir. Seven." Stone was right on time as Robotnik smacked your ass again. As his gaze darted back down to your face he felt his cock twitch with what he had in mind. Lacing his fingers into your hair, he guided you to his cock. You didn't have much use of your hands given the position, so the best you could do was keep your mouth open and your tongue out for him. Watching your tongue roll out of your mouth for him was all he needed to push you further, letting the head of his cock rub against your tongue. You focused on keeping your mouth open even with each strike Robotnik dealt out. Taking Stone's cock into your mouth, you slowly started to bob your head as best you could, using your tongue as much as possible. Stone's head rolled back as he let out a moan. He had been teased for so long today that finally feeling something actually gratifying was absolute bliss. His hips bucked on their own accord, pressing more of his cock into your mouth. 

Robotnik brought another strike down on your ass and barely heard Stone count it. Another, harder smack and Stone's counting had entirely died out. Sure, he couldn't really blame him for losing count given he was face fucking you, but Robotnik had rules to upkeep. He snapped and Stone's attention was on him again. There was a moment of recognition before he spoke again. 

"N-nine?" Stone questioned his answer, hoping he was right. Robotnik chuckled, taking his position once again and spanking you again while Stone was watching. 

"Ten." He counted more confidently.

"You're lucky this time, Stone. I always knew I could count on you." Robotnik took to groping your ass, grabbing handfuls of the now pink, raw flesh. Kneading it, he listened for your whimpers and whines around Stone's cock. He watched as Stone thrusted into your mouth, both his hands on the back of your head now and he moved you how he needed. Somewhat unconsciously, Robotnik moved his hips in a similar rhythm, rutting against your ass. Despite how much fun he was having using the two of you, he still needed some relief of his own. Pulling back a moment he ran his finger between your folds, grinning at just how wet you were.

Robotnik removed one of his gloves finally, running his bare hand along your lower back and ass. That feeling alone- his skin on yours- caused you to moan deeply around Stone’s cock, which in turn, triggered a moan from him. Stones hips were starting to stutter in their movements, muffled moans gaining volume and intensity. Of course, Robotnik’s wasn’t about to let him finish so soon,

“That’s enough, Stone.” 

He let out a little whine as he pulled you off of him and he groaned out a weak, 

“Yes sir.”

Stone guided your face to rest against his thigh and you looked up at him blearily. He gave you a fond look in return and thumbed away a bit of drool that had escaped your mouth. “That mouth of yours, _damn_.” The little praise was sweet, but Robotnik quickly drew the attention back to himself. 

“In _fact_ ,” the doctor snapped coolly while grinding against you, earning a slight moan from your sensitivity. “There’s a toy for you in the top drawer on the left. Go, _fetch_.” He gestured vaguely with his hand and Stone rolled off the bed and out of your line of sight.

This gave you a few moments alone with Robotnik. He wrapped a hand around your throat and pulled you up off the bed until your back was pressed against his chest. Putting pressure on your jugular he hissed in your ear, 

“Don’t think I missed your heart rate spike at Stone’s belt, agent.” Your vision was starting to darken at the edges slightly, head spinning. He ground against your ass harshly and continued, “But what was so exciting about his belt? Do you want to be hit by it? Bound by it? Choked by it?” He punctuated each question with another roll of his hips, each one earning a strangled moan from you. Without realizing it, you’d been nodding as well as you could in response to his questions. He chuckled and loosened his grip on your neck, your head falling limply back against his shoulder. “Because all of that could be arranged.”

Stone returned to your line of sight, blushing vibrantly crimson. 

“S-sir?” He asked uncertainly, holding up what looked to be a metal band. 

“It’s a cock ring, Stone. I’ve seen the porn you watch, I know you’re familiar.”

Gesturing for the bed he ordered Stone to take a seat. He sat on the edge, his eyes never leaving the toy in his hands. 

"You know what to do with it. We still have so much to do I don't want you missing out." Robotnik teased from over your shoulder. You leaned against him, finally having a moment to rest. Still, the arousal between your legs meant you didn't _want_ to rest, you wanted relief. Stone unlatched the ring, pulling it apart with a soft click. It separated into two halves connected with a hinge and all of it was sleek, brushed steel. The little moving parts slotted into each other seamlessly and, when closed, it appeared as one solid ring. Nothing but the best for Robotnik and his playthings. Positioning it at the base of his cock, Stone slowly closed it, wincing at the snug fit. Still, he knew it was meant to be a bit snug and feeling it click into place sent a shiver down his spine. He moved to give his cock a couple strokes just to see how it felt, but a quick snap stopped him. In an instant his hands were at his side.

"Your assistant can take care of that." Robotnik pressed you down towards Stone, shoving you face first into his lap. Despite how undignified the initial shove was, you made yourself comfortable, kneeling between Stone's thighs. Running your hands along the toned legs to either side of you, you peered up at him and gave him a soft smile. Stone tried to smile back but it faltered when you leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock. You stroked him slowly, letting him get used to the feeling of being touched with the ring on. His moans were now far louder, his hands finding their way to your hair.

Robotnik watched as Stone's face contorted and relaxed as you worked his cock. It was always nice to see his play things getting along, but seeing you kneeling nude before Stone only made his cock twitch more. He did his best to stifle the grunt he let out as he palmed his cock through his pants again. The moment you licked along the length of Stone's cock, only to then take the majority of it into your mouth, Robotnik knew what he wanted. Another snap and Stone was at attention. You took a moment to turn as you pulled your mouth off of Stone and Robotnik took it as a reason for his next move. 

"You really adore cock in your mouth that much?" He mocked. You were crimson, a bit embarrassed you were so involved in it. Robotnik motioned for Stone to move aside and he slid a little ways down the bed. Quickly, Robotnik took his place, splaying his lean legs to either side of you. You swallowed hard, a rush of heat hitting you as you looked up at him from this angle. Both you and Stone watched as Robotnik removed his other glove and shrugged off his coat. Tossing them in a pile he slowly continued to his fly, making a show of unlatching and releasing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Having the two of you watching so enraptured only made his ego skyrocket. Shuffling his pants down his hips just a bit he finally was down to just black boxer-briefs restraining his cock. Stroking it slowly he revelled in the fact both of you were watching so intently. 

"Say please." He ordered. In an instant both you answered almost in unison.

"Please, sir." You exchanged a look with Stone only for a moment before turning back to Robotnik as he slid the band of his underwear down below his balls. His cock bounced up out of its confines, resting against his belly. Pressing his thumb against your lower lip he gently tugged open your mouth with little resistance. After guiding his cock into your mouth, he let you do what needed to be done, only keeping a hand on the back of your head to keep you in check. 

Settling into the rhythm of your bobbing head he finally turned to Stone. With one quick movement he grabbed Stone by the jaw and pulled him into another searing kiss. Stone returned it quickly, his hands finding their way to Robotnik's chest and shoulder. With some guidance from the doctor, Stone started undoing the buttons on his remaining undershirt.

Your rhythm appeared satisfactory as Robotnik removed his hand from your hair in favor of jerking Stone off. This made you whine slightly and look up at the doctor with pleading eyes. He broke the kiss with Stone, whose head fell against Robotnik’s neck with continuous moans. 

“Feeling a bit deprived?” He asked condescendingly, to which you nodded slightly, swallowing around his cock in an attempt to earn a bit of favor. You knew you’d been successful when he grunted and nodded sharply once, “Pleasure yourself- but don’t even think about getting off yet.” He forced the words out through gritted teeth, before grabbing Stone but the hair and forcing his head back in order to suck and bite roughly on his neck. Stone could do little but moan and buck into the doctor’s hand helplessly. From your place on the floor, you began fingering yourself in earnest- and you couldn’t help but moan brokenly around Robotnik’s cock which triggered moans from him as well. 

Usually Stone had incredibly steady hands. His aim on the firing range was impeccable, and he could create the most intricate latte art. Right now though- his hands were shaking and jumping too much to even get doctor Robotnik’s shirt unbuttoned. Between Stone’s incompetence at the moment and you moaning, Robotnik chuckled darkly.

“Falling apart so quickly. So pathetic. Disgusting.” The words were hard and cold, but hearing them murmured against Stone’s skin in such a loving tone made them sound like honeyed compliments to the two of you. The chorus of whimpers it earned caused another chuckle to bubble out of the doctor’s chest. “Stand up, both of you.” 

It took a few moments for both of you to comply- legs shaking and breath heaving. Once Robotnik was alone on the bed, he quickly finished undressing himself while giving instructions. 

“I think it’s about time the _real_ fun begins. Stone, I want you to prep me- you won’t be cumming at all during this so don’t bother asking. And, since you’ll be riding me once Stone begins fucking me, I advise you prep yourself as well. I wouldn’t want to hurt you- _accidentally_. Additionally- I expect you to cum repeatedly around me. I want to test to see how many times you can orgasm before blacking out.” the salacious wink he punctuated the sentence with left your head spinning and he scooted up to be laid out on the bed properly. Stone responded with a shaky 

“Yes sir” that you echoed hastily as quickly as you could once you realized the error.

Sifting through the same drawer that he found the cock ring in, Stone pulled out a rather large bottle of lube. If you didn't know better you would have thought it was lotion. You followed his lead in crawling onto the bed, Stone taking his place between Robotnik's legs and you settling next to him for the time being. Taking a dollop of the cool lube on his fingers, Stone took a moment to let it warm on his fingers. Stone felt his cock twitch just having Robotnik's lean legs resting on his hips. Raising his hips slightly, he kept an eye on Robotnik's face as he spread his ass, using a single lubed finger to circle his asshole. 

As much as you just wanted to sit back and watch you knew you had orders. Taking a similar dollop of lube onto your own fingers, you let your hand travel down to your folds, pressing two fingers in easily. The mix of newly added lube, your own wetness and the fact you had been fingering yourself not so long ago meant there was little resistance. Still, you slowly pressed your fingers deeper. You let out a whimper as you stretched yourself, scissoring your fingers and contemplating adding another. Whether it was because you thought you needed to be stretched that far or just wanted to add pleasure, you didn't know. Nor did you care.

Robotnik was plenty pleased with Stone's slow approach, groaning freely as a finger was pressed in to the knuckle. His eyes flickered between Stone and you fingering yourself beside him. He watched you carefully a moment, noticing the way your face was contorting and your hips bucking against your palm. 

"Any orgasm you have had better be while you're riding me, damnit." He chided, his words now lacking a lot of their bite. Immediately you pulled your hand away, tensing a moment as you felt your orgasm taper off. 

"Y-yes sir." You managed to blurt it out, still focusing on keeping your hands away. Robotnik just grinned, his eyes sliding shut as Stone pressed a second finger into his asshole. 

"Keep yourself occupied. My cock could use some attention too." Robotnik gave himself a couple strokes, expecting you to continue. Getting another dollop of lube on your fingers you spread it over your palm before slowly stroking him. Hearing him groan low in his throat made your heart race, knowing you were making him feel so good. Glancing over at Stone you found him finally pressing a third finger into Robotnik. You felt sort of bad for him, seeing his cock twitching and a deep red, drooling precum from the tip. It was amazing he still could be so patient. You felt something tap your thigh and immediately looked up to find Robotnik holding a little foil square. 

"If you think I'm fucking you without a condom, you are dead wrong." He snapped. With a nod you quickly pulled the condom out, rolling it over his cock smoothly. The chuckle you heard from Robotnik told you he was pleased, which only made you happier. "Look at that, Stone, your assistant can do something right." 

Despite the rudeness, you took it as a compliment. A couple fingers on your chin turned your face towards Stone again. You met his soft brown eyes and were greeted with an equally soft smile.

  
  


"Of course. They do a lot right." He mumbled, his eyes darting to your lips. Pulling you forward he pressed a quick, but sweet kiss to your lips before pulling away again. "You ready?" The question was aimed at both you and Robotnik. You nodded, your belly fluttering with nerves. 

"Of course." Robotnik's response was quick, slightly breathless. Spreading lube over his cock, Stone slowly pressed forward. At the same time you straddled Robotnik's hips, leaning over him as you lined up the head of his cock with your opening. After a moment you lowered yourself down onto him, taking him in all the way to the hilt. Wriggling your hips a moment, you made sure you were comfortable. Similarly, Stone was very close behind you, his cock buried in Robotnik. Stone rested his chin on your shoulder, both of you watching Robotnik's face contort and revelling in his low moan. Your eyes shifted to Stone and he found your gaze. A grin spread over your face and it seemed to be contagious as Stone shared the same look. There was a moment of understanding and a short nod. As you started moving, Stone did the same, matching his rhythm to yours.

The two of you started slowly, a gentle grinding pace that left both of you taking deep gasping breaths. As you fell into the comfortable rhythm, you felt Stone’s hands creeping along your skin. His left hand wrapped loosely around your throat, his right hand slid down to press against your clit. Startled slightly, you clenched down harshly with a moan that tapered into a keen. Your head fell back against his shoulder, and you reached back to claw into his short hair as best as you could. Seeing the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the position, he began kissing your neck and shoulders,

“I want to leave some marks, is that ok?” His voice was quiet and strained, but so adoring sounding. You nodded shakily and whimpered a little “please” Needing no other reassurance you let out a groan as his teeth dug into the sensitive skin of your neck. He put more pressure on your clit and had dissolved into whispering dirty things into your ear. 

Robotnik was growing more furious by the minute. Despite the fact that Stone was inside _him_ and the fact that he was the one fucking _you-_ he could hear the two of you exchanging dirty comments as though you two were the ones fucking. The only thing keeping him from snapping in anger was how good both of you felt. 

“You’re so tight for me...” Stone murmured against your jaw, sucking a mark right at the top of your throat, you groaned back,

“ _Fuck-_ you’re so deep... please make me cum.”

Almost simultaneously, the two of you sped up. Once again completely disregarding the doctor’s presence. Your whimpers and moans were gaining in intensity- and distantly you could hear Stone and Robotnik moaning as well. 

Rapidly approaching your orgasm you let out a startled squeak when Robtonik shifted to thrust up into you. Your eyes had fallen closed, but now, through heavily lidded eyes, you looked down at him. He never seemed particularly muscular, but as he grabbed your hips- you knew it would leave bruises- you appreciated the way his toned muscles shifted. The planes of his stomach shifting under you, the wiry muscle of his arms and hands as he grabbed you, the way his neck strained as he growled,

“If you want to cum, you better ask for permission. What you and Stone are doing is _real_ cute, but don’t forget who is in charge here. Don’t forget who’s fucking you, who’s inside you, _who’s cock you’re milking like a good little slut._ ” He hissed the words as he used his hands on your hips to speed up your pace. 

“Y-ye-es- yes s-ir.” You stuttered out, breath being forced from your lungs with the force of each thrust. Stone of course hadn’t stopped the assault on your neck and clit- and he’d changed the angle of his thrusts to hit the doctor’s prostate with every thrust.

You could feel him sweating and breathing heavily behind you, the shifting of his muscles pressing against your back deliciously. 

Now feeling the build of his own release, Robotnik moved you up and down on his cock even more roughly, and you were getting overwhelmed. His normally impeccably styled hair was a mess, and the sheen of sweat across his forehead only accentuated his frustrated and determined expression. Little sobbing moans were escaping you on each thrust and he grabbed your chin as best as he could,

“Beg. Beg for the _honor_ of cumming on my cock.” His voice was strained, eyes meeting yours intensely.

Before the pleasure overtook you completely, you just barely sobbed a broken little “please”

He grinned wickedly and pulled your hips flush to his, “Cum.”


	9. Always in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut- Doctor Robotnik makes sure both his agents know that he is the one in charge here.

Your thighs shook as your orgasm rolled over you. Needy whimpers fell from your lips as you quivered on top of Robotnik. You barely heard his groans under you, reeling as your walls fluttered and clenched around him. The grip on your hips tightened, holding you in place as you squirmed and wriggled. Stone was still moving behind you, much slower now as he watched from over your shoulder. His hands now just grazed over your body, avoiding overstimulating you for the moment. Just as you were coming down from your peak, Robotnik started to lift you up off his hips. You let out a short gasp as he did, shocked he could lift you so easily, only to let out a groan as he settled you back down. 

"I don't remember saying you could stop, _slut_." Robotnik's hips continued to move, building back up to the pace he had before. Stone's moaning was getting louder and more desperate behind you despite how slowly he was thrusting. His hands snaked over your body, once again finding your clit and circling it slowly with those calloused fingers. Your own whimpers were high pitched and strangled, your thighs shaking as you started to ride Robotnik on your own accord again. Already you could tell that a second orgasm was going to come much quicker than the first one. Your mind was foggy, entirely focused on the pressure building again between your legs. The only thing that cut through it was Stone's voice.

"D-doctor please I-I'm so close..." he was practically pleading now, his body resting more and more against you. Robotnik groaned under you both with pleasure and annoyance. 

"Not yet, Agent. I have one last task for you. Pull out of me and start prepping your assistant." Robotnik did his best to instruct Stone despite the fact he was holding back grunts and panting. The pathetic groan Stone let out as he pulled out of Robotnik tugged at your heart. Still, all the same, he dutifully sounded off 

"Yes sir." Peeking over at him, your eyes raked over his body again. A light sheen of sweat covered him, beads of it at his temples. His lips pinker and more swollen than usual and his cock weeping precum and bright red at the head. The dim lighting in the room only further accentuated his warm skin tone, however. You could only imagine how good he would look with some gold jewelry accenting his body. 

Stone moved back into place behind you, lube coating his fingers and his other hand rubbing your still sore ass cheek. 

"Are you ok with this?" He mumbled softly in your ear. You nodded, sighing a soft Yes. You knew this was going to be overwhelming but at this point you could only focus on wanting more and having both of them as close as possible to you. Stone pressed a finger against your asshole, gently circling it and easing you into relaxing against him. His other hand wandered over your body, circling your clit a few times before running up to your chest to massage and roll your nipples. Placing his head on your shoulder he continued laying feather light kisses there. Feeling your pulse thrumming under the skin he pressed his tongue over the large artery in your neck, tracing it all the way up to your ear.

Robotnik was sick of watching Stone lavish you. This time it was somewhat his fault given he tasked Stone with prepping you, but he still was annoyed with how mushy you were together. Pausing his thrusts a moment he shifted his legs slightly, letting him sit up and be face to face with you and Stone. This caught your attention immediately. He licked over his teeth a moment, running his tongue over each and every one. Stone didn't pause at all, knowing if he did he would more than likely be reprimanded. 

Feeling him press a finger inside you, you instinctively reached out to grab for something, which just so happened to be Robotnik's shoulders. This made him grin, feeling you so desperately clinging to him. He slowly started rocking his hips again, more grinding his cock inside of you than thrusting. It still left you seeing stars as the head of it rubbed against your g-spot. Now and again as he moved his belly would rub against your clit, only adding to the pressure. Grasping at his back you never noticed your nails biting into his skin, trying desperately for more leverage as you teetered on the edge of another orgasm. Between gasping breaths you managed to whimper out "please" into Robotnik's ear. The low chuckle that rumbled from his chest vibrated through you. 

"That's much better. Remember who you're cumming for, who is letting you cum." His lecturing tone no longer made you falter, now only making you want more. Stone slowly pressed in a second finger, making you squeal as you were stretched further. With another particularly deep thrust, Robotnik held you down again, his lips hovering over your shoulder.

"Cum again for me." As he mumbled against your skin he opened his mouth wide before biting down. The mix of sensations hit you harder this time, forcing a shout from your throat as you came a second time. Your fingernails dug further into the doctor's back as you shuddered and shook against him. His teeth dug just as deep, holding you down in turn with his hands gripping your hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beautifully bookended by orgasms ok.


	10. Yellow with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader needs to take a breath for a minute- some softness ensues.

The ringing in your ears muffled Robotnik’s groans as you came down from your high. You also realized you’d gone almost completely limp other than weak twitches and... apparently some moans that you weren’t even aware you were making. A choked gasp was all you could muster as you felt Stone’s fingers curling and scissoring in your ass and the fullness of Robotnik’s dick still grinding inside of you. The pleasure you had been feeling from the two of them was rapidly turning to over stimulating pain and you whimpered and shifted slightly to try and escape the sensations. Of course, their muscular bodies and two sets of hands prevented you from doing little more than squirming and worsening your situation- though it did dislodge the doctor from biting your neck. You tried to form words in between your panting breaths, but you could barely choke out more than a few syllables at a time, 

“Please.... just-  _ fuck _ ... one min-... minute.” Stone’s fingers stilled inside you, and his hand on the small of your back stroked soothingly. Robotnik paused as well, and you could feel his body tense underneath you,

“You know the safe words- are you saying you’re yellow?” His tone was surprisingly gentle- enough to make you choke up and sniffle a bit. You nodded, and let your head rest in the crook of his neck. 

“We can stay like this, just gimme a second to catch my breath.” your voice was hoarse and quiet against Robotnik’s neck. After a moment of stillness, his hands that had been on your hips still released gently. One cradled the back of your head to hold you against him- the other reached behind you to reach for Stone. The room was quiet aside from your heavy breathing. 

Stone and Robotnik locked eyes as the agent nuzzled against his hand. Stone looked at him with an expression of absolute love and adoration- eyes half lidded and cheeks still flushed. 

Robotnik had two thoughts simultaneously at the sight of Stone like that. First, that  _ his _ agent was quite possibly the most handsome man to ever exist. He recognized that that was statistically unlikely, but he couldn’t care less. Secondly, Robotnik took a moment to recognize that there was something almost feline in Stone’s expression. The contentedly closed eyes combined with the way he nuzzled so adorable against the doctor’s palm were just gut wrenchingly sweet. It was uncharacteristic- but Robotnik gave him a fleeting smile. Not a smirk, not a salacious grin, not an unhinged look of excitement. Just a small, genuine smile. In his mind, Robotnik justified that Stone deserved this small moment of intimate vulnerability. Stone- well, Stone thought that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

In just the few fleeting seconds of their interaction, you’d calmed down sufficiently. You mumbled, “thank you, I’m ok now. Green...” you knew that by saying that, you were going to be absolutely assaulted by sensations again- but the lack of movement and stimulation was becoming unbearable. Behind you, Robotnik have stone a devious wink,

“Good. Why don’t we pick up where we left off.” Before he’d even finished speaking, Stone began fingering you open again and it made you groan and bite down against Robotnik’s shoulder. He returned his hands to your hips and started thrusting up into you again. Robotnik was a bastard and he knew it, and he couldn’t miss an opportunity to torture you a bit, “I did say you’ll be cumming repeatedly until you pass out. Will you be able to withstand that- or should I perhaps...” you knew he was goading you and yet you still cut him off,

“I can handle it.” Your tone was resolute and determined, but you could hear the chuckles from both men. Stones sounded somewhere between impressed and pitying- Robotnik’s was smug and taunting. It didn’t matter though, as Stone had finally added a third finger and you let out a choked sob. 

“Almost there...” he kissed the back of your neck softly, “I don’t want to hurt you.” God, his hands that could hurt and maim and torture were so gentle with you.

Stone's fingers trailed up and down your back as his other hand continued to stretch you slowly, scissoring and flexing to relax you further. As he felt you were nearly ready he reached for a condom he had set out earlier. In one swift motion he tore the foil with his teeth and pulled the condom from its package. Rolling it over his cock he couldn't help but whine at the contact. Slowly pulling his fingers out of you he added another dollop of lube to his cock and quickly spread it over his shaft before positioning himself behind you. Robotnik pulled himself out of you for a moment to reposition himself as well, wrapping your legs around his waist and hoisting you up as he did. You couldn't help a short giggle that bubbled up out of you as you were picked up and moved around so easily. Robotnik moved to get his legs under him more so he would have better leverage than he did sitting flat. When both of them were comfortable you were allowed to adjust a moment as well. 

Now you really were entirely surrounded by the two of them, Stone pressed flush with your back and Robotnik holding you to his chest. 

"Are you ready?" Stone had the courtesy to ask, of course. Still, Robotnik waited a moment for your answer. You nodded, voicing a soft Yes. Both lined up their cocks and slowly started to press in again. Robotnik did not stay so slow as your pussy was plenty wet for him as it was. Still, the quick motion made you gasp and grab at the doctor's shoulders. Stone was far more careful, sliding inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in your ass. His moans muddled with yours as both of you equally craved movement.

Robotnik set the pace, rocking his hips slowly to start. Stone followed suit, alternating Robotnik's thrusts. Their heads rested on your shoulders, each taking the chance to leave shallow hickies and red marks on your throat. As Robotnik quickly sped up his thrusts Stone was finding it difficult to keep up without having to pause and slow down. Even with the cock ring, he had been edged again and again and was terribly sensitive at this point. He was entirely working on feeling now, his eyes fluttering closed more often as he let his hips move on their own accord. 

You could barely control the streams of moans and pathetic whimpers you let out as they moved. You felt so full and so surrounded by heat, it was almost comforting. Both men holding you tight, moaning for you and kissing your skin. It felt terribly romantic and made you feel safe in their arms. In the end, they both wanted you and you wanted them. Sliding your hand up Stone's side, you found his cheek and turned his face up to meet yours. Finding his lips, you gave him a slow, lingering kiss. Tongues dancing lazily against each other and breath mingling. After a moment, you turned forward again. You watched as Robotnik's eyes followed the movement and his mouth opened to snark you over it. Before he could, you pulled him into a similar kiss, your hand snaking up to tangle into his deep brown locks. His was far more intense, sucking down on your lip and grazing his teeth over it. Not enough to draw blood but enough to bruise. 

This time your orgasm built slower but without either of them rubbing your clit. It took over your entire body, making you use whatever leverage you could to rock in time with the two of them. You rode it out as it rolled through your body, wincing as you clamped down around the two cocks in you. Resting your head on Robotnik's shoulder, you held tight as their thrusting continued, the doctor's own hips starting to stutter.

"Three times and you're still with us? Impressive." Robotnik cooed in your ear, his breath hitching as he was clearly getting close as well. Still, he couldn't help but poke at his Agent. "Isn't that right, Stone?" 

"Y-yes! Fu-ck I'm so close, doctor!" Most of the pleasantries were left behind as Stone's orgasm hovered over him again. Robotnik grinned at his begging but his grin faltered as his face contorted with his own approaching orgasm. Reaching forward, Robotnik cupped Stone's jaw, pulling him in for a hard, messy kiss over your shoulder. 

"Go ahead, Stone. Cum inside your slut of an assistant."

You and Stone moaned in sync. His much louder and vaguely forming a “thank you, sir.”, yours a weaker keen at the degrading words. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Stone to weakly stutter to a stop, panting heavily against your neck. You could feel his dick twitching inside of you, and with the doctor still mercilessly grinding into you- you almost felt guilty at clenching around them. The guilt was mostly caused but the sound Stone made when you did- it was a groan that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Without any clear orders, Stone was too obedient to pull out right away. He was far more willing to put up with the pain of hypersensitivity than the agony of doctor Robotnik’s disappointment. 

He leaned back and lifted his head- he was vaguely shocked at how weak and shaky he felt. His morning workout alone was a five mile run and a substantial weight lifting circuit, so the fact that he was struggling to hold his head up meant that this was more intense than he’d ever experienced. Once his hazel eyes were finally able to focus, he gave the doctor a questioning and almost sheepish look. 

“Was that everything you hoped for, Aban?” Hearing Robotnik purr his first name in that way made his face flush again and his dick twitch with interest. Still sensitive it made him hiss through his teeth, 

“Yes, doctor. Better in fact.” The husky growl to his voice would’ve been sexy- but his tone was almost embarrassed. The final combination made him sound absolutely  _ wrecked _ . 

Robotnik smirked and pet Stone’s cheek possessively,

“You can get up and pull yourself together a bit. That’s the last of the attention your dick will be receiving tonight. I will still be requiring your assistance, of course.” He paused, giving the other man a moment to pull out. Another hiss escaped him as he pulled back and methodically removed his condom and the cock ring.

“There are some wipes in the second drawer- and then please retrieve the items in the top drawer on the far right. You can redress a bit if you feel so inclined.” The whole time he’d been delivering instructions, his thrusts hadn’t remotely faltered. You felt unbearably hot, and them interacting as if you weren’t there only exacerbated the feeling. You heard Stone’s soft footsteps moving around the room. 

He was efficient in everything he did. Following the doctors instructions quickly, he’d already returned to the bedside, clad in his boxers once again and holding what he had been told to retrieve. 

With no warning, Robotnik pulled you up and off of him, and dropped you gracelessly on your back onto the mattress. It made you gasp at first, and as you were dropped you couldn’t help but yelp and fix him with a confused and betrayed expression. He was calmly slicking his hair back, and he fixed you with an intense expression. His amber eyes were wild, and while he was incredibly handsome- he looked a bit unhinged. It sent a tingle of fear through your body, which mixed with the arousal in your stomach tantalizingly. You swallowed and anxiously asked, “Sir?”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “No need to look so afraid. I made a statement earlier this evening- and I’ll refresh your likely scrambled memory- that you would be orgasming repeatedly until you pass out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where BDSM is normalized, it is just as important to normalize safewording. Even if someone doesn’t straight up say it. Consent consent consent. Negotiate kinks, communicate feelings!! Laugh during sex!   
> This chapter is just,,, really important.


	11. As a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation of kinks! And Stone is a Good Boy so Robotnik gives him a treat.

The color drained from your face, but you could also feel yourself clench around the now uncomfortable emptiness between your legs. You nodded in affirmation that you remembered and he continued, “In order for that to actually occur, you will need to cum rapidly and repeatedly. That means no breaks- no  _ yellow _ . You can always fully safeword at any time, but this is something you either complete or not. Do you understand and consent to this- as well as what it will entail to get you to that point?”

You swallowed heavily again, his almost robotic tone thankfully cutting through your haze of arousal. Less than ten seconds of consideration was all it took for you to nod, “Yes sir, I do. I trust you both.” It was daunting to be sure- but you couldn’t imaging passing up this opportunity. 

The smile he gave you was devilish, and he began talking as he stood from the bed,

“Good. Stone, I assume you understand the purpose for each of the items you retrieved.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Then get started.” He waved his hand in your direction as he cleaned himself up a bit.

Stone stepped forward, he set aside a few things and then turned to you while holding several lengths of black and red ropes. Moving around, and gently taking each of your hands in turn, he made quick work of binding your wrists to the headboard. As he worked the doctor watched, stroking his now bare cock with a smirk.

“I knew you were an Eagle Scout, Stone, but a wrist binding that allows the person tied to grab and pull on the ropes without injuring themself is  _ certainly _ not something they teach.” His voice was light and teasing- or as light and teasing as his always condescending tone could be. It merited a chuckle from Stone,

“You’re right as always, doctor. This was something I learned in a much different context.” He had you test the ropes- not too tight, not too loose. You wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon. Satisfied with his work, Stone stood at attention by the bed, looking at Robotnik expectantly. 

“Now-“ the doctor started, his smirk was particularly bastardous as he soaked in the attention and drama of the moment. “Not to say that your body was not above average,” he looked at you pointedly, “but I have always struggled to achieve orgasm through intercourse. In order to complete our task efficiently, I’ll need to be at maximum focus.” He turned toward Stone and beckoned him closer with one finger. “You’ve been such a  _ good boy,  _ Agent. I think you deserve a treat.” Stone stood in front of Robotnik, blush dark across his cheeks, down his neck and chest. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to his knees. “I expect you to swallow every drop.”

Stone sucked in a shuddering breath, eye level with his dick. He breathed weakly, “Of course... thank you sir.” The look on his face was reverent and he looked up at Robotnik through his eyelashes. Robotnik was still slowly stroking himself, and he rubbed the head of his cock against Stone’s lips,

“Wait...” he said as if he was giving commands to a dog. Stone sat completely still, mouth open and waiting. Painstakingly slowly, the doctor dragged his dick across Stone's tongue.

Stone knelt there, grinning ear to ear as Robotnik rubbed the head of his cock against his tongue. Slowly Robotnik slid his cock deeper into Stone's mouth, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling him forward. At first, Robotnik did all the work of moving Stone how he wanted. Thrusting into his mouth Robotnik never broke eye contact as he did. Just the sight of Stone's lips wrapped around his cock and those bright eyes looking up at him sent a shiver down his spine. Sliding his cock out he tapped it against Stone's lips a moment. 

"Make me cum, Agent. I'm sure you can handle that." He teased, letting Stone move as he pleased. Running his tongue over his teeth Stone smiled genuinely up at Robotnik. 

"Of course, Sir." He responded dutifully. One hand wrapped around the base of the doctor's cock, starting to stroke him. The other cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Stone licked up the length of Robotnik's shaft, pausing at the head to circle his frenulum with the tip of his tongue. Finally taking the head of the cock in his mouth, Stone focused on moving his tongue around the crown of it, letting his hand do more work towards the base. Giving Robotnik's balls a gentle squeeze, he revelled in hearing him groan above him. Bobbing his head he quickly built up a rhythm, moving in sync with his hand so no part of the doctor's cock went untouched. Now and again he would pull off him entirely, taking a moment to lavish the doctor's sensitive cock head to torturing licks before sucking down his length again. Both of Robotnik's hands were now tangled in Stone's hair, groaning and thrusting his hips in time with the agent's movements.

You watched from the sidelines, tied down with no way of getting up and helping. You wanted to whine and moan to be included, but you also had to remember what was coming for you sooner rather than later. Still, you enjoyed the show you were given. Watching just how skillful Stone was with his hands and mouth and how, despite his bossy demeanor, Robotnik really was at the mercy of the man at his feet. All the while, Stone kept such a cheery smile on his face, a glitter in his eye that always seemed to shine through. He was a ray of fucking sunshine that you knew had a kill count to his name. It was kind of thrilling to be honest, to see someone so sweet and know how dangerous they really could be. It was also such a treat to watch Stone's body move and rock with his bobbing head. He put his whole body into what he was doing, and it only showcased how wonderfully toned that man was. Not to discredit the doctor above him, who, despite sitting around in a lab most days, was lean and clearly had more strength in those muscles than you previously anticipated. Even if you weren't involved at all, you knew you would pay to see this online. You made a note in your head to propose being a voyeur of sorts sometime, and you only hoped the tirade of orgasms they promised you wouldn't wipe it from your memory.

Peering up at the nearby side table you saw the bottle of lube there and the toys Stone had set out on the Doctor's command. One was clearly a vibrator wand of sorts, a large round head and a handle with a sliding switch on it. You had a feeling it would not be left on that low setting for long at all. The other was a simple vaguely phallic dildo, however it had a bulbous head to it clearly meant to stimulate your g-spot. It looked rather thick as well and the thought of having that stretching you out only made you squirm with need. The final toy was a fairly standard looking buttplug and not a terribly large one either. Something just enough to do the job. All of the toys were either matte black or red which didn't shock you at all. Robotnik had an aesthetic to keep up, even with his sex toys.

Stone picked up the pace of his stroking as he felt Robotnik's balls start to tense in his other hand. The hands in his hair also started to tighten their grip, pressing Stone further and further onto his cock. Soon, Stone let the hand that was stroking Robotnik's cock fall to his side. Keeping his mouth open, he allowed the doctor to simply face fuck him as he pleased. His cock twitched now and again with twinges of arousal. If it hadn't been for such a long build up to that last orgasm, he may have been able to cum again. Robotnik's groans were entirely unhinged now, making as much noise as he wanted as he face fucked the agent at his feet. 

"Stone, remind me to cum on your fa- _ ah!  _ Face some other time. You'd look good covered in my cum." Robotnik moaned and panted as he spoke, having a hard time controlling his words. He barely expected any response, but got one in the form of Stone squeezing his balls slightly tighter. Robotnik's thigh began to shake and with a few jittery thrusts he stilled, cumming in Stone's mouth. Stone was just as still, letting his eyes slide shut as he felt the warm cum fill his mouth, rolling the doctor's balls until he pulled away. Once Robotnik had pulled out of his mouth he did as he was told and swallowed down everything in his mouth.

"Open." Robotnik ordered and Stone obeyed immediately, sticking his tongue out and letting his mouth hang open. He was proud to show that his mouth was empty. "That's good but I did say  _ every last drop, _ Stone. I think you're missing some." Tapping the head of his cock against Stone's lips again, Robotnik left a mess of them. The last few drops he could milk from his cock smearing across Stone's lips leaving them with a pearly sheen. Finally, Robotnik seemed satisfied and Stone licked his lips clean, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

"Thank you, sir." Stone stood as Robotnik gestured for him to do so. The two of them turned to you and you smiled wide. 

"Really I'd applaud you for the great show but I'm a little tied up at the moment." You snarked. Stone chuckled while Robotnik gave you a crooked grin, his eyes trained on your body. He grazed his hand all along your form from your feet to your torso and to your throat. His fingers danced there a moment, his eyes filled with wild glee. 

"Get that out now. Because you won't be speaking for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone can have a lil cum  
> as a treat


	12. Exactly what You Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor made a promise- and he fulfills said promise.

Doctor Robotnik turned away from you to grab a new pair of underwear. He hadn’t meant that comment as an invitation, so when you began speaking he could feel an anger simmering in his veins. 

“Aban, your deepthroating seems like it needs work. Honestly, I kinda expected better? You seem like the type who’d practice sucking dick.” Your tone was sarcastic and snarky and elicited a real laugh from Stone. He sat on the bed next to you and kissed along your tummy and chest between chuckles. “You also seem like the type that’s cum just from sucking dick. Maybe it’s the servitude of it?” His laughter grew harder and a few tears escaped his eyes, “And doctor-“ you still wouldn’t dare call him by his first name, not yet anyways, “I was almost expecting some sort of sneer or maybe an evil smirk as your o-face. Your expression was a lot more-“ You’d been so focused on making Stone laugh as you talked, you’d been woefully unaware. Robotnik has been getting more and more irritated by the minute. When you addressed him directly, he decided you needed to stop speaking sooner rather than later. He’d cut you off mid-word by grabbing your jaw with his fingers in your mouth as he'd often done to Stone. 

“Congratulations!” His voice dripped with condescension, and he held up a ball gag in his other hand, “You’ve lost your speaking privileges!” Your eyes opened wide in a little bit of panic, realizing that if for any reason you needed to safeword- before you could spiral into worry he took a deep breath and added in a slightly softer, even tone, “You’ll have an alarm button in your hand if you need to safeword, alright?” You nodded, and he removed his hand from your mouth, quickly replacing it with the ball and buckling it comfortably tightly behind your head. His hands were precise in their movements, but you appreciated the small moment he took to smooth your hair down.

He whispered in your ear as he tested the tightness of the gag, “You’re safe with us. I figured it was implied-“ he sighed slightly, his breath tickling your ear. “But you are.” You let your eyes fall closed when he pressed a soft, fleeting kiss against your temple. His mustache tickled against you and made your skin tingle even more at the contact.

He pulled away and you opened your eyes. “Stone, why don’t you get your agent plugged up. Pick your weapon of choice as well.” Robotnik was looking at you with a barely contained look of devious glee. Quick to comply as always, Stone hopped off the bed and grabbed the lube and plug. After a moment of consideration, he shrugged.

“You’ve had experience fucking them after all- and I’ve had experience with their clit- I think switching is fair.” Stone justified as he slid in between your open legs. He lubed up the plug meticulously- sure you were already prepped, he reasoned, but he wanted this to be as comfortable as possible. 

“Astute observation- and a wise choice. Well done.” Robotnik commended, watching with a wicked grin as Stone pressed the plug against your asshole. Always cautious- he worked it into you slowly. Starting by just teasing you with the coldness of the lube, he then fucked it into you centimeter by centimeter. You were moaning weakly into the gag once it popped into you completely, but he wasn’t content with just that. He pulled on it, the wideness of the plug stretching you the way his cock had. After a moment of holding it like that, he released it and chuckled as your ass pulled it back in. Stone repeated this motion a few times, each time making you squirm more and more. He glanced up at your face, then over at Robotnik,

“I think they can cum from just this. May I...?”

“Of course. This is just one of many after all, and I’m curious to see if they can come from anal stimulation alone. If so it may be something to exploit in the future.”

Stone grinned like he’d just won a prize, “Thank you so much, sir.”

His dark hazel eyes were fixed on you once again, and your breath hitched. With one finger, he traced the edge of the plug and it made you gasp and whimper. Even more slowly than before, Stone pulled the plug out of you- all the way this time. Once it was fully out you keened, hips twitching and hole clenching desperately. He fixed you with that intense, warm, adoring stare of his, and placed a hand on your hip. It was almost as warm as his eyes against your skin, “Breathe for me, baby. Just keep breathing.” His gentle voice made you release the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding and just as your body relaxed slightly he pressed the plug in firmly and more quickly than before. It knocked the wind out of you and made you moan loudly. With little reprieve from that surprise, he fucked you with the plug in earnest and in mere moments you could feel the tightness of your orgasm building in your stomach

“That’s it baby, cum for me.” Stone met your eyes as he said it, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. Your body obeyed before your brain could even process anything- eyes slamming shut as your holes clenched and twitched wildly. You were faintly aware that you’d shouted as you came, but your ringing ears prevented you from hearing much. All you could feel was Stone’s warm hand on your hip, the roughness of his beard against your thigh and the agonizing and delicious feeling of him pressing the plug back into place inside of you.

Robotnik gave you no time to recover before he started with his toy of choice. Plucking the vibrator off the table he took to straddling you, cradling the toy in his palm. Matte black across the entire piece and no cord to speak of. He tested the dimmer switch on it a moment, letting you see just how powerful it was when turned all the way up. 

"The batteries in this could power a PC for weeks. No breaks and running on full capacity. This won't be dying on us any time soon." Robotnik bragged, flaunting the features he put into the toy himself. If you weren't already woozy in the head from your recent orgasm, you would have rolled your eyes just to get a rise out of him. Robotnik shooed Stone out of the way so he could take his place between your legs. Propping your legs up on his hips gave him plenty of access to your pussy and the plug in your ass. However, he felt your legs could be spread wider. With a devious gleam in his eye he gestured for Stone to come sit next to him again. Stone took the hint but quickly grabbed the final toy off the table, bringing it with him as he settled next to Robotnik between your thighs.

Your legs were now as stretched out as they could be, leaving you wide open for both of them. The grin they both gave you was enough to make you dizzy without the impending orgasms. Turning it on a low rumble Robotnik placed the head of the wand to the top of your slit, spreading your lips and nestling it against your clit. The soft vibrations and smooth texture of the toy made you sigh and squirm. It was wonderfully slow and easy to take for now. Stone ran his fingers along your folds, teasing your entrance with dancing fingers. Each time he would dip down towards your ass he would trace his fingers over the plug there, threatening to pull it out again. He never did, but the anticipation of it made you tense and flex, and Stone took great pleasure in watching you clench around it. Despite the few times you tensed with Stone's teasing fingers, you were shockingly relaxed. You allowed your head to lay back, eyes sliding shut as you slowly started to rock your hips against them. The moment you thought this was going to be slow and easy, your body tensed quickly as Robotnik turned it the dial. 

There was no slow pushing of the switch, just a sudden flick and it was at full power. You let out a shout, still muffled by the rubber ball in your mouth. Seeing it vibrate against his palm did nothing to prepare you for just how powerful those vibrations felt directly against your clit. Your thighs tried to clench and close only to be held in place by both Robotnik and Stone. Your eyes were now flipping between wide open and squeezed shut as you tried to handle such strong sensation all at once. Stone's fingers still teased and traced your entrance, now starting to press a couple fingers inside of you before pulling out again and teasing your labia more. You barely noticed it with how strong the vibrations on your clit were.

Quickly, your orgasm built and before you could revel in it it was washing over you in hard waves. Any sound you made fell on deaf ears as you couldn't hear it for your ringing ears and the men between your legs didn't seem to care. As your hips bucked and moved Robotnik followed you easily. Not once did that vibrator move from your clit and it didn't decrease in power either. The view glimpses of Robotnik's face you did catch, he looked absolutely wild. He was enjoying watching you come undone by his hand far too much. 

You felt a prodding at your entrance, one that you actually noticed over the intense vibrations. Looking down a moment you found Stone was pressing the bulbous head of the dildo into you. At first, the stretch of it made you wince but once that head was in the rest slid in easily. The mix of fullness and terribly intense vibrations that never yielded on your clit were enough to make your mind go completely blank. All you could focus on was the fact you felt another orgasm quickly approaching. Your clit was starting to feel raw and over used and yet you never felt the need to hit your panic button.

Your intense writhing earned a few mocking chuckles from doctor Robotnik. You could vaguely hear that he was talking. It was probably better that your ears were ringing as the comment was so crass your face would’ve burned.

“You picked a good assistant, Aban. Not only efficient as an assistant but surprisingly durable. Almost as slutty as you too it would seem.” He gave Stone a cooked smirk as he made the salacious comment that forced a sheepish laugh out of the other man. True two of them continued to ceaselessly stimulate you, but they were now looking at one another. 

You cried out and arched as another orgasm ripped through you. It felt almost like being electrocuted at this point and the first few tears escaped you. The ropes weren’t digging into your wrists thankfully, but you were grabbing and pulling so harshly your palms were aching- though that ache was the least of your concern. Yet, despite your moans and wiggling, your suffering went unnoticed- or at least ignored. Stone and Robotnik were looking at one another still and Stone found himself perplexed. The doctor was not a remotely emotional- nor intimate, kind or thoughtful individual and now that the two of them were somewhat removed from the direct heat of sex Robotnik once again seemed to be his cold calculating self. Stone bit his lip tentatively, glancing down at you and adjusting the angle he was thrusting the dildo inside of you. He had to use his free hand to grip your hip as now you were nearly thrashing and it was far too difficult to keep a good rhythm. When your sobs increased in pitch and volume with yet another brutal orgasm, he turned his attention back to the man next to him, and opened his mouth to speak. Robotnik glanced at him and he shut his mouth again.

His brain was starting to swirl with thoughts and worries. What would this mean for his job? Would this change how the doctor treated him? Would  _ you _ still want to work with them?  _ Be with them? _ Years of training were melting away into a gut wrenching panic- but before he could spiral too much, he felt a hand on his cheek. 

“Breathe for me, Stone. You’re going through sub drop, you’re ok.” Robotnik’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and his caramel colored eyes cut through the rising buzz in Stone’s mind. Those eyes, and the small, gentle kiss the doctor pressed against his lips grounded him. “I’m here.” He added, the words breathed against Stones lips and reaffirmed with another kiss. 

The irony was that their soft moment was set against the backdrop of your weak scream through the gag as you came again. This time, you felt as though you’d left your body. You waited for the return of the pain and sensitivity, but it never came. There was no buzz of the vibrator, no fullness from the plug or the dildo. Just haze and quiet and bliss. Both men looked down quickly when they felt how completely limp you’d fallen. Robotnik pulled the vibrator away and Stone removed the dildo in response, they hadn’t expected you to just drop so suddenly. Your body jerked weakly when they pulled away- but it was purely instinct. You couldn’t hear the doctor asking if you were still mentally present, nor the men’s shared fond laugh at your expense. Everything was behind a veil to you, hidden away but you still held a vague awareness of your surroundings. You wouldn’t be moving or speaking any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAFE. KINKS. If you can’t say a safeword- give them a way to communicate it! Obvi the reader loves it so it’s fine.


	13. To Sleep-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, just to go to sleep again.

Once they’d confirmed that you were sufficiently gone, Stone stood without orders and began methodically untying your hands. He felt better, but he said quietly, 

“Doctor- are we going to talk about this at some point?” Tension filled his body- afraid of being ridiculed for being ‘too emotional’. Robotnik only sighed from his place on the bed- he removed the plug from you carefully and took the toys used to a specially designed disinfecting device tucked away inside his closet. He spoke after returning, 

“Yes. It is unfortunately necessary to address all of this- but that can wait until tomorrow. I think it would only be fair to include your little assistant as well.” Stone nodded, releasing the breath he’d been subconsciously holding. A small smile settled on his face,

“Of course, sir. Right as always.”

Once all the equipment and toys were away Robotnik took to arranging the bed how he liked, being sure not to disturb you too much. Stone was asked to go get water and he did so coming back with three glasses. He found that the doctor had nearly folded all the clothing in the room. Robotnik drank his glass of water relatively quickly but Stone set his and yours aside, joining Robotnik on the bed alongside you. He was gently stroking your arm, rousing you as best he could. Stone simply stayed close, not wanting to touch you too much just yet. Slowly but surely, everything started to come back to you through that thick haze of unconsciousness. You were far less groggy than you had been when you woke from the drugs earlier. Still, you were disoriented for a while. The gentle caressing helped ground you however you still felt terribly hypersensitive and sore. Your wrists were fine but the palms of your hands felt raw from grabbing and tugging. Aside from that, you felt alright as you slowly started to sit up.

As you did you felt Robotnik and Stone's hands on your body, gingerly helping you and reminding you where you were. As you registered their faces you couldn't help the broad smile that crept it's way across your face. Control of your hands started to come back and you had the urge to just run them over your entire body. You did so, stroking your own skin and taking in the sensation that you were indeed in your own body again. Stone let out a soft chuckle at your happy humming, finally joining Robotnik in caressing your other arm. 

"Do you need anything right now?" Robotnik asked softly. Peering over to him he mirrored Stone's reaction as he saw just how happy you seemed. 

"Yeah water would be...oh look." As if you had willed it into existence, Stone was already handing you a glass of water. Although you grasped it in your hand, Stone made a note to keep a grip on it as you brought it to your lips as he didn't trust your own grip right now. Setting it in your lap a moment you simply sat there, taking it in a moment. As you thought you turned back to Robotnik.

"So uhh what does-" 

"What does this mean for us? Don't worry about that right now. We will talk about it tomorrow. All of us." He replied, cutting you off before you could finish your thought. You let out a giggle and took another sip of your water before handing it back to Stone to set it aside. 

"Damn, you guys just got all the answers." Your comment made Stone laugh in earnest this time and pulled a smile out of Robotnik. His fingers gently turned you to face him, his thumb caressing your cheek. 

"I do try. May I kiss you?" He asked softly. You nodded, leaning in to meet his lips. The kiss was slow, and never built into anything more. Just a soft, lingering closeness that felt safer than anything. Without even thinking, as you pulled away from Robotnik you turned to Stone. He met your lips in a similar kiss and the feeling of closeness was even more needed for him at that point. He held you for longer, still not progressing the kiss but just enjoying the intimacy of it. As you pulled away you couldn't help the pang of worry and adoration that shot through you. Despite a wide smile on his face, you caught a few tears that fell from Stone's warm eyes.

Immediately you were pulling him into a hug, even though he wasn't out right sobbing. Stone let out a chuckle, sniffling and pressing away the couple tears that had managed to fall. A mix of rushing hormones and a lot of emotions coming to light simply bubbled out the moment he got such a soft kiss. Robotnik ran his hand through Stone's hair, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. He stayed there a moment as well and pulled back as you did. As you did you seemed content with the soft “Thank You”, Stone gave you, taking that as a sign that he was doing better. Robotnik however needed more confirmation. 

"Are you alright, Aban?" The question was more for his own conscience than anything, knowing he hadn't broken his best agent emotionally. Stone nodded, smiling wide again. 

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Ivo." The word hovered in the air a moment, giving weight to the air around you. You had known Stone's name and used it on occasion. But even Stone, nor the higher ups, really used Robotnik's first name. Glancing over to Robotnik you saw a mix of emotions cross his features very quickly. All ending in a smile you didn't recognize out of Robotnik. Something terribly soft and human that reminded you that no matter how cruel and calculating he was, he was also just a man.

A few more moments passed before you all agreed that sleep was definitely needed right now. Each of you took a bathroom break, Robotnik and Stone shortening their individual routines as neither had the energy for everything they normally did. Robotnik was first in the bed, which made sense given it was his bed. You crawled in next to him, curling up to his side. This drew a soft chuckle from him as he slid an arm around your shoulders. As Stone walked in Robotnik made room for him on the other side, assuming he would sneak in under his other arm. He was very wrong, however, as both you and Robotnik felt the weight of the small man settling on your torsos. Stone laid rather comfortably half on top of both you and Robotnik, pulling more laughter out of both of you. Stone's own chuckles joined in soon, slowly tapering off as the covers were pulled over the three of you. Despite having been unconscious not too much earlier, sleep found you easily in the warmth of the two men's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “May I kiss you.”  
> 🥺


	14. More Than an Assistant- More than a One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after- and healthy human communication.

You jolted awake, brain trying to recall where you were in the dark soft surroundings. Shifting around in the cool, black, satiny sheets you let out a weak groan. You hadn’t been this sore since your early training days and it made your brain function at half speed. Feebly attempting to sit up, you had to push yourself with your arms since your abs were in too much pain. 

_ ‘What happened last night?’ _ you thought blearily.

Finally managing to crack open your eyes, the empty, dimly lit room came into focus. 

Robotnik’s room- he and Stone’s apartment. It came back to you quickly and left your face burning and arousal curling through your tired body. 

Swinging your legs off the edge of the bed you groaned again. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and attempted to stand- almost grateful for the absence of anyone else in the room as it took you three tries to stand and not collapse. There were no discernible clocks in the room as far as you could tell, and the blackout shades over the windows gave no indication of light outside. 

Stumbling only slightly to the dressers where you’d left your clothes the previous night, you were uncertain as your clothes were missing. In their place was what appeared to be some of Stone’s clothes. While they seemed soft, you had a better idea.

  
  


Stone had been up since his usual wake up time of 4:30am. He had decided against a full workout, instead opting for what he considered an “easy day”. This was still a five mile jog and some weightlifting, but the ache from the previous night precluded much more activity. When he’d finished showering and put on some comfortable joggers and a tee shirt, he’d intended to rejoin the two of you in Robotnik’s bed- but the doctor had already slunk off to work in his lab. Stone elected to let you sleep- leaving some clothes for you to change into before returning to the kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee. 

He had been doing some work on his tablet, keeping up with the slew of emails from higher ups about the work going on in the lab and constant battles for funding when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were distinctly not the doctor’s dramatic, expensive shoes nor the muffled thumps of Robotnik’s slippers- instead they were fairly quiet. Stone set the tablet down and opened his mouth to greet you, but the words died in his throat.

You were wearing one of Robotnik’s shirts- and a pair of his socks- but otherwise, nothing. You’d managed to get your hair straightened out as well, and you’d stolen the breath from Stone’s lungs. 

“Wow.” He managed weakly when you finally reached the bottom of the stairs, “You look... wow. Stunning! Like-“ he let out a low whistle and gave you one of his vibrant smiles, shaking his head in awe. You couldn’t help but blush and chuckle,

“You look amazing yourself. I’m not used to seeing you in anything other than a suit. It’s nice.” As you spoke, he crossed the room to you. He made a move to wrap his arms around you, but paused. Before he could open his mouth to ask if it was ok, you wrapped your arms around him tightly. The almost aggressive affection earned you a chuckle and you tucked your head against his neck. He smelled like his soap, aftershave and cologne. It was a warm, spicy and distinctly  _ him _ smell that you had liked from the hint of it you used to catch at work. Now that you were practically enveloped in it you  _ loved _ it. He murmured into your hair,

“I made coffee and breakfast. Dr. Robotnik is in his lab, though I’m sure he’ll be out soon once he notices you’re up.” You pulled away slightly, just enough to rub your nose against his softly, and press an equally soft kiss against his lips. Stone returned the kiss with equal care and affection, his hands rubbing across your back in a soothing way. When you broke the kiss, the two of you let your foreheads rest against one another and just enjoyed a few moments of breathing in the same air.

Even with his headphones on Robotnik knew you had left the room. The amount of cameras and security measures meant he had a notification the moment you opened that door. Rolling out from underneath a rather large bot, he got up to go meet both you and Stone in the kitchen. Stepping out of his lab he peered down at the kitchen on the lower level. He wasn't surprised to find the two of you sitting quietly, having just pulled away from a rather tender kiss and simply resting your foreheads to each other.

"Good morning, love birds. Forgetting someone?" Robotnik called out across the apartment, knowing it would startle the two of you. Stone and you pulled away with a start as the loudness of Robotnik's voice startled you. Stone was about to mention how he made some breakfast for everyone but neither of you could really get much out as you gawked at the doctor. Stone was used to the doctor working in his usual coat and suit. Even if it was a bit disheveled from being in the lab, it was still fairly recognizable. You had never seen him in anything less than that long, red lined jacket. That was until last night and right now.

Given he was working with his larger machines Robotnik opted for a black tank top that left his arms bare. A pair of fairly sturdy looking black leather gloves covered his hands and he wore his usual dress pants however now held up by suspenders that hooked over his shoulders. His hair looked as if he had styled it but it had been tousled out of place already however his mustache was undisturbed. The usual tap of his dress shoes was now a harder thunk of larger boots. He waltzed right past the two of you and into the kitchen to get his coffee, already prepared how he liked it by Stone. Leaning back against the counter he sipped his coffee, raising a brow at the two of you expectantly. 

"Well? Are you two just going to sit there and drool or are you going to actually eat something?" His tone was still relatively light, enjoying the rather intense stare he was receiving. Both you and Stone seemed to have the same idea as you glanced to one another with a smug grin. Stone led you into the kitchen to get a plate of the breakfast he cooked, tiptoeing around Robotnik for the time being. Only when you both had your plates ready did you lean in and press a kiss to each of Robotnik's cheeks before taking a seat at the small table. He smelled heavily of motor oil and an earthy, minty undertone of his cologne. Being that close made you realise he was definitely smeared with streaks of grease here and there across his body. This brought that grin back to Robotnik's face as he continued with his coffee. He needed caffeine before anything else.

There was a while of just quiet eating, you and Stone chatting quietly and occasionally Robotnik joining in. He had mentioned how you were wearing one of his shirts and despite not saying it out loud, he took a mental note to encourage you to wear them more. That brought up a subject in his mind that he knew was lingering in the back of everyone's mind, despite the soft pleasantries. He allowed you two to finish eating and allowed himself his cup of coffee and a few bites of eggs before he decided to bring it up. Stone was especially curious and somewhat anxious about what this talk would entail but seeing how receptive both you and Robotnik were even this morning eased a lot of his worries. Knowing it was easier for him to take control of the conversation, Robotnik started. 

"I think the biggest thing to address, or clear up, is if everyone here is in agreement about what type of relationship this is." He stated. "Is this polyamory or is someone in this situation only in it for sexual gratification?" The question was not aimed at either of you in particular. It was a general question. You and Stone glanced at each other a moment, but you spoke up first.

"I am fairly certain I have equal feelings for both of you." You admitted. You gauged the reactions of the two men and were happy to see Stone smile wide. 

"So do I. I love both of you a lot, even if I do work with you." Stone let out a chuckle, keeping the tone as light as possible. Finally you both looked at Robotnik who, despite his mustache and attempts to hide his cheeks in another of coffee, was clearly a light shade of pink. Clearing his throat, he gave himself a moment to prepare what he was going to say. You and Stone watched with growing smiles. He was clearly not used to admitting his feelings beyond feelings of disdain and anger. So admitting feelings of love, adoration or even just affection was new to him. 

"I...I also have deep feelings for both of you. Aban, I've known you longer so I believe my feelings run deeper for you. But, your assistant still has a place in my heart." The confession was said as quickly and plainly as he could manage. You expected that out of him, knowing he takes trust and loyalty very seriously. Just knowing he was willing to continue to trust and grow feelings for you was all you needed. Robotnik let out a huff as the pang of anxiety left his body. He knew this was going to be a generally new experience for him and what scared him most was not knowing the outcome. Sex was one thing. A relationship with not just one but two people was another. However, seeing the look of adoration the two of you gave him set him at ease somewhat. It was the same look you gave each other and knowing that you two weren't about to run off together and leave him alone was all he needed for now.

The three of you sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, letting the whole situation sink in. The two men seemed to be more or less moving on, but you could feel the dark tendrils of anxiety clawing at your stomach. You figured that broaching the subject with a joke would be the best way to address it- especially now that your stomach was in nervous knots. Eyes fixed pointedly into your coffee cup you tried to sound teasing, 

“So I assume I won’t be fired for not going into work today?” Your attempt at causal joking came out more forced than you would’ve hoped. Stone and Robotnik met eyes, and in the way that only incredibly close people can they had almost a full conversation in a split second of eye contact. 

“Of course not.” Stone admonished lovingly, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. Robotnik, ever the master of tact and grace, said bluntly,

“You should have no reason to be concerned for the safety of your employment. I assume that the nature of our relationship does not suddenly render you incapable of following orders or being professional at the base?” He had the most uncanny ability to be in control. Despite looking more like a punk hipster, he seemed to radiate an aura of untouchable power. Crossed arms, grease smudges and “Evil Genius” mug and all, the question and disarming expression on his face seemed to hit you like a ton of bricks.

“I- I don’t-... it shouldn’t? But,” you gulped nervously, 

“Stone,” your voice got very quiet and you stared down at your coffee intensely. “You work directly for him... if people find out that I’m involved with either of you... I’d be removed  _ immediately _ .” 

Robotnik let out an annoyed huff, and when you glanced up he was rolling his eyes,

“It’s so cute how your little minds work- it must be nice to be that slow to process.” Your confusion was written across your face quite plainly and he rolled his eyes again. “As of 5:23 am I filed your transfer directly to my employment- contingent on this conversation said transfer could be revoked, but I see no reason to cancel.” His tone was as cold as usual, but your chest felt tight as you quickly recognized that his actions were an act of- if not love, then certainly trust. There were tears welling up in your eyes as he continued, “Of course, that comes with a 14.63% pay increase, more extensive health care and all of that. I’ll be expecting you to work significantly more hours as well as accompany Aban and I on any work travel. Since your only breach of trust was for this,” he waved a hand vaguely between the three of you, “I’ll also be giving you the same level of access to the labs and computers as Stone. We can get your full biometrics and all of that sorted out later.” He gave you a confused look as you sniffles and wiped away the few tears that escaped, 

“Stone they’re crying. Why?” You gave a weak little laugh, and Stone wrapped a comforting arm around your waist.

“I’m  _ happy _ . Overwhelmed, certainly, but happy.” He nodded tersely at your sniffly answer, and gave a derisive snort,

“Humans, so damn emotional. I’ll never understand.” He mumbled this under his breath and was trying so hard to seem inconvenienced- but you could see the slight loosening of his jaw and the drop of his shoulders. He’d been worried- afraid he’d said or done something to upset you, and now he was very much so relieved. You reached a hand out in his direction while snuggling in against Stone’s side. Luckily, Robotnik only rolled his eyes before crossing the room to the two of you. He was still covered in grease, and you were uncertain how much physical contact he was comfortable with, so you reached out and grabbed one of his gloved hands. You brought it to your lips and pressed a gentle kiss right on the skin on the inside of his wrist just above the edge of the glove and murmured a quiet,

“Thank you- for everything.” You squeezed his hand once before releasing it and leaning more heavily against Stone. “You too.” You added against Aban’s neck. 

Robotnik was frozen. Short circuited. He logically knew that you had affectionate, romantic feelings for the two of them. He knew that you were physically attracted to the two of them. He was also very much used to people grossly overstepping physical boundaries after one night of physical intimacy. The way you’d held his hand and been so careful. You’d been so intentional about touching such a small area of such  _ delicate and sensitive skin _ . It made his head spin and his face flush a dark pink. He could tell that you put as much feeling into that one kiss as you did in a whole morning worth of physical contact with Stone. For the first time with someone  _ other _ than Stone- he felt seen and understood.

After a moment of processing, Robotnik finally straightened up again, running his hands down his shirt. It was more of an act of recentering himself rather than there being anything to wipe off his shirt. You took note of just how flushed he was and simply smiled to yourself, cuddling into Aban's neck. You figured Robotnik had received enough teasing for now. He tried to act annoyed at your cuddling but that couldn't be further from the truth. 

"Unfortunately Aban, you and I still have a few things to do. And while I'd love for your assistant to move in with us, they should probably be taken home for today." Robotnik stated, back to business as usual. With a sigh Stone nodded, as did you. As much as you loved being with them, your own bed and home was a welcome thought right now. Robotnik left to take a short shower and to get himself dressed for work. Stone offered you a pair of pants for at least the ride back to your own home. You sat in his room as he got dressed, chatting casually for the most part.

"I'm honestly so excited I get to teach you more! You're a very good student and I am lucky to be your teacher." He honestly seemed ecstatic to be able to teach you how to do a new job, like a puppy with a new toy. Stone always was one to take great pride in his work and he enjoyed everything he could in his line of work. You chalked it up to being a response to all the rather unpleasant training he probably went through. Given he knows how to hurt, maim and kill someone as efficiently as possible, he took pride and joy in the parts of the job that didn't involve that. Just because he could, didn't mean he wanted to. You honestly wanted to make him proud and do good by his teachings, and not just because you were now dating him. Straightening his tie in his mirror Stone turned around to you with his hands on his hips and a bright smile on his face. 

"Perfect! No one will suspect you were just part of a threesome the night before." You quipped, giving him two thumbs up. Stone laughed at that, shooing you off the bed and out the door. Of course, Robotnik was already dressed and ready, waiting by the doorway. Rather than just one tablet, Robotnik held two now. Peering up from the screen he held out the other tablet.

"For you. I have mine, Stone has his, you will have yours. Take a look through it today, Stone will teach you more tomorrow." Robotnik was back to work mode, using last names and titles strictly. You nodded, trying to avoid your excitement in receiving a new thing to look at. Sure it probably couldn't or shouldn't be used for games, but that didn't mean you weren't going to try. Once the apartment was locked up, they led you back down the elevator, and into the SUV. This time, you were far more comfortable settling in the back seat, already poking around on the new device in your lap. Robotnik was of course in the passenger seat and Stone was driving. After a short while of sifting through the new tablet, you let out a huff. Robotnik was quick to respond without even lifting his head from his own screen. 

"If you're looking for the app store, there isn't one." He stated flatly. Immediately your head popped up, disbelief across your face. With your reaction, he peered up towards the man beside him. "Agent Stone I cannot believe you and I are dating a 10 year old." Stone chuckled at that peeking at you using the rear view mirror. Your face was scrunched up in an exaggerated pout. 

"I'm pretty sure we could get arrested for that in most places." Stone teased, giving you a wink before directing his attention back to the road before him. 

The drive to your home wasn't long and although it didn't shock you, it annoyed you they didn't ask where you lived. They just knew. Stepping out of the truck you paused at the driver's side window, giving Stone a soft kiss. Peering over to Robotnik, you simply smiled and gave him a wave which he seemed more than happy with.

"We will be seeing you tomorrow. Get some rest. I expect you to be in top shape." Robotnik ordered, his eyes barely drifting from his screen. You made a show of giving him a salute which drew a giggle out of Stone. Another peck on the cheek for him and you were heading into your home for the first time in over 24 hours. 

It had been a big day and tomorrow was going to be even bigger. It was the start of something absolutely so much bigger than you had hoped for, all because of a little curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic- but Cataraction and I are already in the process of making another in this world! So stay tuned! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed ☺️


End file.
